Innocent Deceptions
by sweetdreamz
Summary: What will happen when 17 year old Lily mets 22 year old James? These two fall in love, even though Lily hasn't been completely honest with him. When James ends up in a position with more meaning than just a boyfriend, how can Lily admit that she lied?
1. Small Lies

A/N: I'm adding a little bit to the beginning. I think it gives it more back ground. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed!! I love ya lots!!!!!!!!! I will update soon ( no worries. Sorry about all the loose ends. Its all an elaborate plot that you just can't know about. Tee hee. Lol kinda kidding, kinda not. Thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not British, how could I be JKR?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wow." Annabella Figg stepped back from Lily Evans to look closely at her. For the past two hours, make up had been applied, clothes had been chosen, and now finally, it was finished.  
  
Lily stepped up to look in the mirror. Annabella's younger sister, Arabella, right behind her. Arabella was her best friend. They both attended Hogwarts and were in Ravenclaw.  
  
Bella had always been the shy type, always quiet. She wasn't popular, and neither was Lily, but they had their own small group of studious friends. But they were going to be different next year. It would be their last year at Hogwarts. They wanted to be unstoppable, and with Arabella's sisters's help, they would be. They were sick of being the quiet, shy ones. So according to their plan, next year they wouldn't be.  
  
Lily looked in the mirror slowly. She took in a breath. The small, black mini skirt looked great even if she hadn't thought it would fit here in the beginning. Along with black knee-high boots, she wore a sparkly silver green halter top. She looked incredible. Her long hair was down and they had put mascara and eye liner on her green eyes. Lily grinned to herself, So this is why some people think they are invincable.  
  
Bella smiled at her friend. Lily had never had high self-esteem, but that would change. Bella was dressed in a short, black leather skirt and a blue tank top that had small straps across the back. She too, looked incredible, but unlike Lily, Bella was more used to it.  
  
Lily straightened up and smiled at Anabella. "Thanks so much, Anna. It was so great of you to do this for us!"  
  
Anabella smiled. "No problem. Just think of me when you break some random guy's heart."  
  
Lily giggled and Anabella handed her a fake ID. "I figured you would need one of these. Learn your name, and stuff, OK? It make is easier to believe. Have fun. Bye kiddo." Anabella affectionately hugged them both. "Bye now. I have to go to work. You are staying at Ava's tonight, right?"  
  
Bella nodded. "Yeah, definitely." She waved at her sister and turned back to Lily. "So are you ready?"  
  
Lily nodded hesitantly. "I think so."  
  
Bella smiled. "Good. Let's go."  
  
Lily nodded again. "If you say so."  
  
"Lily?" Bella questioned as they neared the club. "You do know how to dance, right?"  
  
Lily grinned wolfishly. "Oh I think I can figure it out."  
  
Bella looked at her quizzically, but kept walking.  
  
"ID." The bouncer growled at her. Bella confidently handed her sister's ID up to him. "Name?" He asked gruffly. "Avabella Figg."  
  
"Birthday?"  
  
" 07/15/60."  
  
He let her by and stopped Lily. "ID."  
  
He started again and she glupped, taking one last glance at the name.  
  
"Name."  
  
"Lil- I mean, Amber Hall."  
  
He glared at her. "Birthday?"  
  
"04/11/60." She looked up at him hopefully.  
  
He let her by and handed her ID back to her. "Whatever kid."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Lily entered the club, Bella right behind her.  
  
Lily gasped. "Gosh, I never thought it was that hard to convince them my id was real!"  
  
Bella laughed. "God, Lily, shut up! That's not gonna sound good if someone is listening!" She smiled and took her friend over onto the dance floor.  
  
Flashing lights, pounding music, and people dancing like mad totally completed Lily's image of a club. She grinned at Arabella and began dancing.  
  
Lily danced with attitude. She had once taken salsa dancing and she had roots of that in her normal dancing now. She shook her hips, tossed her mane of brilliant red hair, and batted dark eyelashes over her emerald eyes. Within a few minutes more than a few men were looking her way.  
  
Bella, though not quite as exotic either as a dancer or in appearance, definitely had her own style. She had taken gymnastics and integrated backbends and splits into her routine. She, too, had more than enough men looking her way. She had shimmering blond hair that just attracted attention.  
  
After a while, Bella grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her over to the bar.  
  
"First off, I need water." She said as she was catching her breath. "And second, there is a very, very hot guy who has been staring at you for a while." Bella grinned and tossed her head in a direction indicating where the guy was sitting.  
  
Lily smiled back at her. "First, you're right. I need water, too. Secondly," Her eyes searched for the guy Bella was talking about. He had messy black hair, deep brown eyes, was tall, and had an athletic build. "You're right. He's hot." She caught his eye and winked. Doesn't he look familiar? She thought so but couldn't quite place him.  
  
Bella was flirting with the bartender now. Lily laughed knowing that would take a while. She was handed a water and she supposed Bella had actually gotten something done even though she was flirting outrageously.  
  
Lily pulled herself up on the stool and turned around the watch the dancers. The music was still pumping and everyone danced with bunches of enthusiasm. She looked around approvingly. It was her first time to a club, but she liked it. Kind of like a party, just less personal. It was fun. Part of her laughed, even if it is illegal for me to be here. Leaning back on the bar, she settled down and took another sip of her water.  
  
"Fun, isn't it?" A voice appeared beside her ear.  
  
Lily whirled around, almost falling off her stool. He put his arm around her waist to steady her and she blushed furiously. That Lily, is what you get when you wink at strange men! It was the man Bella had pointed out to her. Finally finding her voice, she said, "Y-yeah. Its great."  
  
He sat down on a stool beside her. "One of my favorite clubs."  
  
Bella had chosen this moment to check on Lily; she glanced at Lily, smirked and said loudly, "See? I told you he was hot." She turned away again.  
  
Lily blushed. He raised his eyebrows. "So you were discussing me? Splendid."  
  
Lily mentally berated herself. Stop blushing! You're 17 for Merlin's sake! Act like it. The other side of her head immediately replied in a snooty voice, Well he thinks she's atlas 20! She better blush or she'll end up on the streets with a baby! And where did that come from, Lily thought with surprise.  
  
Lily smiled back at him in response. "Course. Its not everyday I find someone who looks like you do staring at me."  
  
The man flushed a bit. Or maybe it was Lily's imagination. "Well," He replied immediately, "Its not everyday someone as beautiful as you are winks at me."  
  
She laughed. "Well thank you." She trailed off. "Oh! I'm Lily, by the way."  
  
He nodded pleasantly. "I'm James. So are you out of school yet?"  
  
Lily stiffened. Well, technically, you're on summer break.so yeah.. She smiled uncomfortably. "Yeah. All done by now."  
  
He watched her carefully. She seemed slightly uncomfortable. Surely, she was out of school. She was hanging with the Figg girl. Annabelle had graduated the year before him from Hogwarts. But wouldn't he know Lily then? No, the logical side of his brain answered, she might be a muggle. It was Annabelle, wasn't it? With the Figg girls, you never could tell. There was Annabelle, Avabella, and then the young one, who was only in.7th year, was it? She was Arabella. They all had blond hair, blue-green eyes, and were all tall. Supposedly the younger one, Arabella, was shy. So she was probably older than he was. He liked that.  
  
He shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. Smiling again he replied, "Me too."  
  
Lily blushed. Oh god.he thinks I'm old.Bella tapped her on the shoulder. "His shift just ended," She indicated the bartender. "We're gonna go dance some. You can come or not. Either way, I'll met you back here in a while, alright?"  
  
Lily nodded and turned to James. "So how about it?"  
  
He nodded and walked with her out onto the floor. Lily was a very charismatic dancer and not many could keep up with her. She glanced at him approvingly when he began. They were give and take type dancers, and it was obvious they complimented each other perfectly.  
  
Two or three steps she would have her hand on his chest, pushing him backwards. Till she would spin half way around so her back was on his stomach. She pulled her hand down the back of his head while continuing the side to side grinds and whispered in his ear, "Love to dance." It was unclear whether she meant him or herself or something else, but at that moment it made perfect sense.  
  
James looked down at the dazzling beauty in his arms. And what happened to the stuttering, blushing girl that was here a few minutes ago? He thought with amusement. Well maybe it was bordering on amazement.  
  
Finally the beat of the music slowed, Lily turned at put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do you want to go out to eat sometime?" Where did that come from? He thought in astonishment, I wasn't planning on doing that!  
  
Lily smiled. "Sure. That would be fun." Oh my god, Patience Lilian Evans, how could you agree to go out on a date with a guy that you are basically lying to? Dammit! But I like him.. Too late now.  
  
He smiled. "Great. I know a great little café on Velton. How about tomorrow?"  
  
She pulled her head off his shoulder and nodded. "Sounds great. Meet you there at eight?"  
  
James nodded and said, "That's great. So-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Bella.  
  
"Lily?" She looked at her intensely, obviously trying to indicate more than she was saying. She rolled her head to the side so it pointed at the bar tender. "Lily, its almost 1 o'clock. Didn't we tell your roommate we were definitely going to be home by midnight? I don't want him to worry."  
  
Lily looked at her quizzically, but nodded. "Well, yeah. And since he has wrestling practice in the morning, we wouldn't want him to worry." She said slowly, hoping that she had interpreted her message correctly. Lord, I hope the bartender isn't like stalker creepy or anything, she thought with her typical dramatization. "So should we leave now?"  
  
Bella nodded. "Yeah," She turned around. "Bye Paul." Paul seemed reluctant to let her go and he seemed way too drunk. "But Bells." He said in a slurred voice, "Don't you and the fire chick wanna go play?"  
  
James was watching with interest. Obviously, there was something weird here. He glanced over at the guy. He looked majorly drunk. He and Lily watched uncomfortably as he put his hand on Bella's bum. She twitched away. "Lily, I really think we should leave NOW." She emphasized the word and walked over to stand beside Lily.  
  
Paul followed her. "Come on babe. You and fire chick can come play." He leaned towards Lily and put a hand out.  
  
James stepped up immediately. You can't call her fire-chick dammit!, He thought with fury. "Hold on there sparky." He said in a voice that allowed no room for argument. It contained concentrated fury. Not a good thing to mess with. "I think the ladies aren't particularly interested."  
  
Lily looked up at James, startled to realize how tall and muscular he actually was. Bella squeezed her arm lightly and mouthed, 'I like him. You have better taste than I do.' Lily smiled weakly. That's putting it lightly, she thought.  
  
Paul, even in his belligerent state, was intimidated by James. He backed up cussing lightly. "You work here, right?" James continued in his harsh voice. "Look for a formal complaint sometime tomorrow." He watched carefully as Paul stumbled away.  
  
He slowly turned back to Lily and Bella and gave them a small smile. "Well that was interesting. You mind if I walk you guys outside? I'm leaving too."  
  
Bella gave him a small smile. "Thanks. A lot." She headed towards the exit sign. Lily walked by James' side. "Yeah. Thank you. That was really sweet." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow." Lily walked quickly after her friend. She turned back around for a last glance. "G'Bye, James."  
  
He smiled. "Bye Lils. Take care of Miss Figg, ok?"  
  
She smiled and winked again before climbing into the cab that Bella had gotten.  
  
James smiled after her. She was sweet. He liked her. A lot. She was unexplainable, magical even. He laughed. Probably not that magical, he thought laughing, she's probably a muggle. He could hear Sirius's voice now, 'You almost got into a fight, Jamsie-boy? Over a girl you barely knew?' Then he would laugh. He rolled his eyes and walked off in the opposite direction, a green-eyed beauty with red hair danced before his eyes.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*()*(*)(*)(*()*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)  
  
Lily looked at Bella, with worry showing in her eyes. Her cool, calm façade was lost. "Bella, what the hell happened?"  
  
Bella looked up at her. She shook her head. "I don't know. He drank too much and just flipped. God.what if.what if." She looked down at the ground. "Never mind. Next time, we aren't going alone, ok? We are bringing nice, responsible dates who have big muscles."  
  
Lily giggled. "Well ok. But next time we are also going to go to a club with really good bouncers, alright?"  
  
Bella laughed. "Sure. After we teach you how to properly use a fake ID."  
  
The cab stopped and pulled up to Arabella's sister's house, where they were planning on spending the night. Lily grinned. "Yeah that too."  
  
As they walked up the front walk, she thought of something. "Bella, did you tell James your name?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Bella shook her head. "No."  
  
Lily looked at her. "He knew your name was Miss Figg." Her eyes widened. "Bella! What if he's a sex- crazed maniac who is stalking you?"  
  
Bella laughed and looked over at her best friend. "Lily, you are such a drama queen! First of all, I look just like all of my sisters and they are about his age. In all probability, he knows one of them. They do talk to muggle's, you know? Second of all," She paused. "Well I don't have a second, but we're here."  
  
Bella opened the door. "Hey Ava! We're back!" A tall, blond girl poked her head up from a couch. "That's great Ar. Have fun?"  
  
Bella nodded at her older sister. "So we can stay in Chelsea's room, right?"  
  
Avabella nodded. "Sure. She's gone."  
  
Bella smiled and walked up the stairs motioning for Lily to call her. "She calls me Ar and I call her Ava because we have way to many Bella's around here!" She said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Lily grinned. "You're right. You guys do look a lot alike. It would make sense, I guess."  
  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Still thinking about Lover boy? Well have fun." She smiled and ran into the bathroom, pausing to stick her tongue out and say, "Haha! I get it first!"  
  
Lily laughed and lay down on the bed thinking of a tall, dark-haired man who was perfect  
  
(A/N: Sigh! Lol I'm just messing around with this. Its fun. I like it. Of course there will be a few twists in the plot.tee hee.hope you enjoyed it!)) 


	2. Possibly More Than Expected

(AN: I'm not sure if Polle is the French word for chicken. Its something like that I think. I'm just not sure. Flames are ok. It's kinda cold down here. Tee hee 5 reviews…That's pretty good for having it only be up for an hour and having it be in the middle of the night! Love you all! ( ))  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't write this story, my little friend, Chicken Ben did. So sue him. Not me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Bella! Bella Bella Bella!" Lily screamed happily as she jumped on the bed. Finally she leaned over and pulled up the shades.  
  
Bella groaned and tried to pull a pillow over her face. "Lily. Come on. It's." She peeked over at the clock. "Its 6 o'fucking clock, Lily! I want to go to sleep!"  
  
Lily frowned at her. "I have a date, Bells! I can't sleep!"  
  
Bella sat up and pointed at the bathroom. "Go. Start getting ready."  
  
Lily smiled at her. "Great idea! I knew you would help me out with this!" She left the room and Bella lay back down on the bed with a sigh.  
  
"That's great, Lils."  
  
Bella settled back down to go to sleep and was about to enter dreamland, when Lily came back into the room.  
  
"Bella?" She questioned thoughtfully, indicating her hair. "Curly or straight? I mean, he has seen it curly, right? So straight would be logical. But curly looks better, doesn't it?"  
  
Bella rolled her eyes and finally sat up. She rolled off the bed and muttered. "This is going to be a long day."  
  
Sighing loudly, she got up to help her best friend. A very long day, she thought to herself.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Her cheeks flushed from the nighttime heat, Lily walked onto Velton. Bella had been right. It had been an incredibly long day. First, she had to decide what to wear, how to do her hair, how to walk, how to talk, and according to Bella she almost asked if breathing was okay. Finally Bella had straightened her hair and picked out her clothes. Wearing jeans, a white tank top, a leather jacket and a leather belt, she felt perfectly dressed. Straightened her hair almost reached the middle of her back. She smiled to herself. Bella was a great friend. Especially for putting up with you, she thought with a laugh.  
  
She walked down the street, keeping her eye out for the little café James had mentioned. Finally on the left, near the end of the street, she found it. It was called Café le Polle. Café the Chicken? She thought in surprise. Well, it did sound interesting. Shrugging, she entered.  
  
James sat at a table near the front. He smiled and waved at her as she entered. "Hey! Lily!"  
  
She smiled back at him and walked over. James quickly jumped up and pulled her chair out for her.  
  
"Thank you," she said with some surprise. It wasn't often guys did that. But James did seem different.  
  
James shrugged. "Sure. So you want anything? Coffee maybe?"  
  
She nodded and smiled at him, trying to quench the butterflies in her stomach. "Coffee would be great. Have you ordered yet?"  
  
He shook his head, no and motioned for a waitress to come over.  
  
"Hi my name is Marie and I'll be your server today. What would you like to start with?" She asked with the typical smile of an overworked waitress who wanted a tip.  
  
Lily smiled at her. She had worked at a restaurant the previous summer. It was an annoying job. She glanced over at James. 'Go ahead,' he mouthed with a smile.  
  
"I'd like a small cappachino with hazelnut."  
  
The waitress nodded. "And how about you, sir?"  
  
"I'd like a mochachino Grande, thanks."  
  
The waitress, Marie, nodded. "Alright. You're drinks will be out in a second."  
  
She walked away and James turned his penetrating eyes onto Lily.  
  
Her hair was straight now, he noticed. It looked pretty. But was there any way she wouldn't look pretty? Another part of his mind countered immediately. Probably not. She looked calmer today. He chided himself with a mental laugh. Wonder why? Maybe its cause she isn't dancing now.  
  
Their drinks came almost immediately and after talking for a while, James asked her if she wanted to go on a walk. She nodded and they walked outside. After walking down a few streets, the conversation turned a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"So," He winked at her. "Do you and your friend go to clubs a lot?"  
  
Lily smiled fakely. Oh god. Questions. How are you supposed to say no without actually admitting that you have to use a fake ID? Hmm. Nice try, Lily. She thought sarcastically.  
  
"Not really. I went to a boarding school. There weren't any clubs around, so I only started really going out when I got out of school." Boarding school? That worked nicely, she thought with happy astonishment.  
  
"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. Maybe she was a witch. She could have gone to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang or possibly even Salem Academy. Jamie- boy, he could hear his mental Sirius laughing again. There are other boarding schools.  
  
He finished. "I went to a boarding school as well. I'm actually going to teach at one next year."  
  
Thank god he isn't a wizard! If he was, then for all I know he could mean Hogwarts. And me being his student would not make a good impression! She laughed. But that's not going to happen. "That's great!" She said with enthusiasm. "What class are you planning on teaching?"  
  
He looked at the ground, almost as though studying it. Merlin, how do you explain Transfiguration to a muggle? "Well. I uh- was going to a class about-uh" Think James! He commanded himself. "Changing things into-uh-other things."  
  
Lily nodded. Oh no. He sounded like a wizard. And 'changing things into other-uh-things' sounded a hell of a lot like transfiguration. But at least McGonagol, their current teacher wasn't planning on leaving. Lily had to grin at that, McGonagol? Leaving? That's a laugh. "So kinda a conversion class? Like other currency's into other currencies?" She nodded knowingly. "My old school had one like that."  
  
He glanced at her carefully. Was that all she meant? Or was she implying more? "Yeah, that sounds about right!" He coughed and tried to change the subject. "So do you speak French?"  
  
Lily smiled. Safe territory, her mind screamed! "Actually, yes." She laughed and continued in a French accent. "Café de Polle. Café the chicken."  
  
He laughed with her. "Is that what it means? I didn't know that." He smiled down at her. Maybe she did attend Beauxbatons. "When did you learn French? Did they speak it at your school?"  
  
She laughed. "I've spoken French all of my life. My mother lived in Paris when she was younger. I always go spend the summer with my aunt there."  
  
James raised one eyebrow curiously. Lily laughed. "Sorry." She excused herself. "It just that you look like James Bond."  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows in response. "Who's he?"  
  
Lily grinned. "Oh just some mugg-" She paused horrified. "Some secret agent that movies are about."  
  
He looked at her curiously; did she almost say Muggle? Yes! He thought with extreme happiness. She must go to Beauxbatons. It all made sense. "So why aren't you at your aunts now?"  
  
"Oh, I'm still going. I'm leaving in a few weeks."  
  
"Really?" He winked at her again. "I guess I'll just have to see you as often as possible then, huh?"  
  
She blushed. "Yeah I guess so."  
  
"So do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"  
  
A smile landed on her face. "I'd love to."  
  
He laughed. "Good. Me too. So I'll see you tomorrow? How about the same club as last night?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Great. Well, I better go now. Meet you there at 10, okay?" She winked. "Wouldn't want to keep that wrestler roommate of mine up!"  
  
She kissed his cheek again and hurried off.  
  
He slowly put a hand up to his cheek. He usually hated it when girls did that. But he honestly didn't think he could hate anything about Lily.  
  
  
  
Lily unlocked the door quickly and ran into her living room, as she started to go up the steps, she heard a very unhappy voice from the darkness.  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing, young lady?" Her father flicked the light on and glared at her. "Where were you?"  
  
She looked around uncomfortably. "I-I was with Bella. We lost track of time at her sister's house. I guess. Am I that late?"  
  
Her father shook his head. "Lily, I expected more from you. Petunia never stays out until late."  
  
Lily wanted to roll her eyes, but she suppressed the urge. Of course she doesn't, perfect Petty doesn't do anything, does she? "I understand, Dad." She gave him a hug. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."  
  
Her father shook his head again. "No Lily. You are grounded this time. You can not go out with Arabella tomorrow. Or until I let you know otherwise."  
  
Rebellious thoughts filled her mind, but she just shrugged. "Ok Dad." She walked up the stairs. As she reached her doorway, she heard him sigh loudly and walk into her parent's downstairs' bedroom.  
  
Yeah right Dad. She peeked out her window and at the trellis that climbed the wall. An idea struck her. "I am going out with James and Bella tomorrow, Dad. Whether you like it or not." Lily slowly got ready for bed, carefully planning out her escape tomorrow, which would be necessary unless her parents relented.  
  
James was too old for her, part of her mind yelled. You're playing with fire! Well fire is hot. The other side of her mind countered. Lily chuckled to herself. 'Whether he is fire or not, he was definitely hot.' She whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok I'm not quite sure if this is turning out how I want it to, but stories do write themselves! Lol when you give them the time anyway. I don't know if Lily's character is being consistent. But oh well. I guess it'll work out just fine. Thanks to all of the reviewers, especially Slinkimalinki for being so happy! ( 


	3. Details Uncovered, But More Remain Hidde...

An: Hmmm…what to say? Just that I love you all and that even if my writing style is odd, I do know where I am going with this. I'm skipping over the next few weeks, cause I don't want to rewrite the club scene. Well anyway, on with the show  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I think it about says it all.  
  
  
  
Innocent Deceptions  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Lily groggily rolled over and smacked her now buzzing alarm clock. How do muggles put up with these things? She thought angrily as she stumbled downstairs. Well it must be easier for them since they hadn't been out dancing with a certain boy every night in the past week! The snotty voice in her head said angrily. At least she had fun! The other side replied. Pregnant and on the streets….the snotty voice muttered again.  
  
As she thought back on the week, she remembered how great it had been. How she and James had fallen for each other. How great and perfect he was. The only imperfect thing was that he thought she was 20! Gosh, he had looked at her like she was crazy when she insisted on meeting him at the clubs each time. And each time she had rushed to get there early so he wouldn't hear her lie about her ID. Fake ID's were fine. They just made people think you were older than you were. That's just the problem, too.  
  
"Morning Mum. Morning Dad. Petunia." She blinked rapidly as she entered the kitchen. Her parents had not only relented, but had said that they understood that she needed some freedom. Especially after all that hard work she put into being a witch. She had almost laughed, but after deciding that might not be best, she just nodded complacently. Then they told her that as long as she told them how long she would be out and as long as she was honest with them, they would allow her to go out with her friends.  
  
Petunia was glaring at her now and Lily snickered to herself. Petty's curfew was always midnight. Prudence Petunia Evans. Lily couldn't help but laugh when she thought of that name. Petty had been her idol as she was growing up, and Lily could always remember when Petty would scream at her and say she was a freak. Now that Lily was more sure of herself she just ignored her sister, but it hadn't always been that way. At one time she believed her sister, but slowly as she gained both friends and confidence at Hogwarts she just ignored her.  
  
"Lily, did you have a nice time last night?" Lily's mum asked politely.  
  
Lily gave her mom a sweet, indulgent smile. "Yes, I did. Thank you very much for asking. And thank you for allowing me to stay out with my friends that late."  
  
She loved her parents, she really did. Sometimes things just got complicated when they realized how little they actually knew their daughter. But her parents were willing to let her fly free and capture her dreams. They were just as she remembered them to be. It was just harder to relate towards them when she felt she barely knew them.  
  
Her father smiled at her. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the self-conscious, awkward little girl that had left their home for a different world. Matthew Evans was a man who recognized opportunities and this had been a wonderful one for his daughter. Besides, he thought, looking with pride at his daughter, she had turned into a confident, beautiful young lady who was at the top of her class.  
  
  
  
It was time to let go of her again. The summer with her aunt had been a ritual since she was born. Petunia had always been jealous of her younger sister and Patricia Evans, Lily's mother, had a sister of her own who had no children. At the time it had seemed like the perfect solution. But this summer…he wanted to hold onto his daughter. Sighing again, he thought of the opportunities and how it would be best.  
  
"Lily," her father began, "As you know it's almost time for you to leave for your aunts house. Your mother and I have decided to let you travel alone this year. We would like you to know that we love you very much and are quite proud of you." Petunia snorted with laughter and muttered freak. Matthew sent her a look that mad her roll her eyes and walk into another room.  
  
Her mother sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. Lily smiled. Her parents were just as sweet and sentimental as they always had been. Her mother continued. "Yes. And we would like you to know that if you would like to spend a few of the breaks with your friends, that would be fine with us." Her father smiled. "We love you, Patience Lilian Evans."  
  
He handed her a plane ticket. She smiled and hugged them both, a few tears running down her cheeks as well. "When I'm out of school, I'll come and live with you for atleast a year. I've missed you more than you know."  
  
Her parents smiled and shared a glance. "I promise." Lily continued as she gave her parents one last hug before running up to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. "They went all sentimental on me, Bells!" She laughed slightly. "We were all caught up in the moment."  
  
Bella smiled and gave her a shrewd glance. "Except for Petunia."  
  
Lily laughed. "Oh Petty looked murderous. It was funny."  
  
Bella sat in Lily's desk chair painting her toenails blue. "All done!" She said cheerfully. She placed her nail polish back on the desk and picked up Lily's plane ticket. Bella came from a pure-blood wizard family and looked at the ticket with interest.  
  
"Lily?" She questioned, "Whats this? And why does it say departure and then have the day after tomorrow's date listed? I thought you weren't leaving for another few weeks."  
  
Lily frowned. "It can't say the day after tomorrow, silly! I'm not leaving for another..."She glanced up at the calendar she had on the wall. She impatiently searched for July 1st. Pointing at it she moved her other hand along until it reached June 29. She swallowed. "For another day and a half!"  
  
She reached impatiently for the plane ticket. "Oh my goodness. You're right. I have a day and a half to pack, find James, talk to James, explain to James, pack, and leave. Dammit!"  
  
Bella gave Lily a curious glance. "What do you have to explain to James about?"  
  
Lily blushed. "Well that I haven't exactly graduated yet."  
  
Bella looked at her quizzically. "I realize that, Lils, I'm in your year." Realization dawned on her. "You lied to him, didn't you? Can't say I blame you, but that might be awkward."  
  
Lily sighed. She would have to go find him before she left. She shouldn't have given in to the temptation in the first place. Dammit! How stupid can I get! "Well, I need to tell him! I can't just let him think I am something I am not, the entire time I am gone!"  
  
  
  
Lily almost ran off the elevator at James apartment. Some man had asked her if she was selling cheesecakes on the main floor. Bumping into two people, she quickly muttered sorry and started to continue down the hall. A person put out an arm to stop her.  
  
"I don't have any cheesecake!" She whirled around to glare at the people she had run into.  
  
James Potter grinned. "I don't know why I would have thought otherwise." He put his arm around her and nodded at his friend. "Lily, this is my roommate, Sirius Black. I told you a bit about him, didn't I? Sirius-"  
  
Sirius cut him off with an insolent grin. "And you are the famous Lily Evans, I presume? I know I've heard a lot about you." He winked at James. "And now I also know that you don't have any cheesecake."  
  
Lily laughed, she liked him. Sometimes they would have to have a real conversation, but now she wanted to talk to James before she lost her nerve. "Well it prevents you from asking questions, doesn't it?" She smiled at him and turned back to James.  
  
"James, I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
"Sure Lily." He looked at her carefully, his eyes clouded with worry. "Sirius, I'll meet you there later, okay?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Sure thing, Jamie-boy. Have a nice time with the Cheesecake lady." He winked at Lily. "Nice meeting you." He said as he climbed onto the elevator.  
  
"Nice meeting you too!" Lily called after him.  
  
James rested his eyes on hers. God, she was still as beautiful and mysterious as the day he met her. "So, Lily, two things. First tell me what you wanted to talk about, and second tell me the cheesecake story."  
  
Lily nodded. "Okay. James, can we go for a walk? This may take a while to explain."  
  
As they walked out onto the sidewalk, Lily began the easy part. "There are three things I need to tell you. I'm leaving for my aunt's in about a day. You know, the one who lives in Paris." He nodded.  
  
Oh god. The girl of his dreams was leaving already. He had to tell her he loved her before she left. There was no other way. He had to tell her now.  
  
Seeing that James was thinking she paused to collect her thoughts as well. Great Gods she loved him. She probably should tell him that. But that would have to come later. After he found out the truth. Sighing, now was the slightly tricky part. "James?" She questioned with a look that she hoped was innocent. "Have you ever heard of a muggle?"  
  
His head snapped up and he swept her up in his arms. "Thank God! My parent's would have flipped if they knew that I lo-" He paused. "Lily, there is something I need to tell you too."  
  
Lily nodded slightly perplexed. Dammit, and she was on a roll. "Go ahead. It should be your turn anyway."  
  
James took a deep breath and started. "Lily, I know I haven't known you for long, but I have never felt about a girl the way I feel about you. I-" He paused, steadying himself. "Lily Evans, I love you."  
  
Lily's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him and she could almost feel they electricity fly through the air. Their kiss deepened and Lily realized that she was not only having her first real kiss, but she was having it with the man of her dreams. With all her heart, Lily realized that she loved him.  
  
He pulled away, smiling back at her. "The other thing you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Her heart sank as she realized she couldn't tell him. Not after that. Not yet. She smiled weakly at him. "Just that I love everything about you, James Potter, and I love you too."  
  
He grinned down at her and kissed her again. She loved him. He loved her. It was perfect. He wished he could just give up teaching at Hogwarts next year and spend it all with her.  
  
She was so stupid! She thought to herself. How could she not tell him! She just ruined her chance. She pulled away from him and smiled as best as she could. It couldn't be that big of a deal. She never had exactly lied, she defended herself. She was out of school; it was just for the summer. If he took it in a different way, then that was in the interpretation.  
  
"Well," Lily licked her lips. Gosh, I want some chapstick in this flavor! James flavor… She almost laughed, but stopped herself. "You better go met Sirius. I'll owl you when I get there, okay?"  
  
She kissed him quickly and he said goodbye. She smiled on last time and hurried down the road. She was only a few streets away from Bella's house. She knocked quickly and Ana answered the door.  
  
"Is Bell- Ara here?" Lily asked quickly.  
  
Anabella looked at her with surprise. "Yeah, she's upstairs. Go on up."  
  
"Thanks Ana!" Lily ran upstairs and into Bella's room.  
  
"I didn't tell him Bells. I couldn't. He told me he loved me. So I just said I loved him too. He isn't a muggle either. I'm going to owl him later." She fell onto the bed. "I love him, Bella. I really do. I just don't think I can tell him. He will hate me. I don't know what to do."  
  
Bella played with Lily's hair quietly. "Lily…Don't worry about it. Just start packing. Go and have fun in Paris. Worry about James later, okay?"  
  
Lily smiled. "You're a great friend, Bells."  
  
Bella laughed. "Gosh, aren't you fed up with sappy moments yet? First your parents, then James."  
  
Lily threw a pillow at her. She ducked. "Besides, I already know you want me to help you pack, so lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bella didn't come home until late and she stopped by Anabella's room. Her parent's were still out of town, but her sister being here was great. Ducking across the room, she pulled out her sister's old Hogwart's yearbook. James had looked familiar and now that Lily found out he was a wizard, it all made sense.  
  
Flipping through the pages, she came to rest on Lily's James. James Potter- Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head-boy. Snapping the book shut she placed it back on the shelf. Let's just hope he doesn't come back for any visits anytime soon.  
  
Good luck, Lily. She thought to herself. I hope you don't need it.  
  
  
  
**************************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Bwahahahaha! I know whats going to happen. Gosh, I'm on writing hyper drive! Two chapters in one day. I think it may be 3! So do any of you know what James will be?? Hmmm? I'm sure some of you have picked up on my not-so- subtle hints! Luv lots  
  
~sweetdreamz 


	4. Letters Hide So Much

AN: it gets fluffy here, but I have a plan……These letters may seem long, but It's the quickest way I could get through the summer.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
Innocent Deceptions  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Letters~  
  
  
  
James,  
  
Bonjour! I am in Paris, city of love! (haha) Aunt Marie is so nutty! I do love her though. She's an artist and her first words were that she had to paint me again. She has painted me every year. One was in Picassos style, one I was blue, so we'll see how it goes. When I arrived she had an entire meal set out! She had pancakes, apples, spaghetti, hamburger buns and hotdogs. I have no idea where she came up with that. It was interesting! I found a few girls I know around and they're still as nice as ever. I think I will have fun hanging out with them, even if you can't be here. *Sniff* Miss you already, Love you  
  
Lily  
  
PS My owl's name is Napoleon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily,  
  
Your aunt sounds great! Just so you know, spaghetti on pancakes can be very good. Wink you'll have to show me the paintings. By the way, Sirius says hi. He also wanted me to ask if anyone in France had cheesecake. So anyway… How ironic is it that we're both magical? Out of all the people in London…. I remember thinking how magical you looked that first night and then laughing at myself because I thought it would be impossible. Well must be going. Have fun with your friends. Missed you the second you left. Love you,  
  
James  
  
PS- I can't decide if I miss the way you kiss or the way you dance more. You'll have to remind me when you get back.  
  
PPS- My owl's name is Liberty  
  
  
  
  
  
Bella,  
  
How are you??? Don't go clubbing alone! Well, I guess you can, but be careful. No more Paul's, ok? Sorry… I had to say that. I met up with Laura and Ananda again this year. I'm glad they are still around. Aunt Marie is still the same. She moved into a bigger flat now so I'm trying to drop some hints about visitors for the summer. Jacques asked me to the Eiffel Tower. I felt really bad saying no. We used to go every year. But things change, I guess. How are your sisters? Tell them I say hello. Have fun! Miss you!  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily,  
  
I am so jealous!!!!! Just like every year, I guess. Really though. Its too bad about Jacques. I bet you wish Jamsie would come and visit! And me, I suppose. I went to a club the other night and saw James. He looked little puppy lost when he saw me. I had to try really hard not to laugh. Oh well. Oh, did you hear? McGonagol is taking a year off. Isn't that odd? I can't believe she would ever do that! Goodness, I wonder who the replacement will be. Maybe someone young and cute. Haha That could be fun. The sisters say hello and that they hope you are having a wonderful time. Miss you!  
  
Bella  
  
  
  
  
  
Miss Patience Evans:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be the Head Girl for the upcoming school year. Your pin is enclosed. I trust you will not abuse this privilege. You will have your own compartment on the Hogwarts Express as well. A more detailed letter will be sent at a later date to describe your duties in full. I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your summer.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts Adademy  
  
  
  
  
  
Mum and Dad,  
  
Aunt Marie is wonderful! I love it here and am having a great time (as always). Hogwarts recently told me that I am Head Girl. I received my pin in the mail a few days ago. My last year of school! How are you all? I trust Petunia is being as she usually is. I miss you both. I'll see you soon. Love,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
Lily,  
  
We love you and are very proud of you. Petunia is fine and we miss you as well. We trust you and Aunt Marie are taking care of yourselves just fine. Congratulations on being Head Girl. We hope to see you soon. We miss you. Tell your Aunt Marie we send our best wishes. Love,  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
  
  
  
  
Bella,  
  
I've been made Head Girl! Dumbledore sent me a letter. I can't believe McGonagol is retiring either. I think I know who her replacement will be, James H. Potter. Bella, what am I going to do?? I still haven't told him! Now I'm to be Head Girl and he will be my professor. Do you think there is any possibility in transfering schools? Or maybe I can drop Transfiguration. I feel trapped. I should tell him, but what if he hates me? I don't know what to do. I apologize for being a coward. Miss you,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily,  
  
Don't worry too much. Its great that you have been made Head Girl! Now we can sneak around and you can say your are on official Head Girl business. Or something along those lines. I think you should tell James as soon as you can. Besides, I think you should drop Transfig. anyway. Ask Flitwick for an Advanced Charms class. You're the only one who would be that good anyway. Oh well. Good luck. School starts in 3 weeks Lily. 3 weeks. Have fun. Miss you.  
  
Bella  
  
  
  
  
  
James,  
  
I wish you could be here! The Eiffel Tower was incredible. So was the Arc de Triumph. I wouldn't mind a 'Café le Polle' sometime though. I don't think I ever asked you if you speak and foreign languages. So do you? When does you job begin? Before you start, I need to tell you something. I should have told you before, but well I won't think about that right now. Ananda is telling me to hurry up. I'm going out with them to a club tonight. I don't even think the French can have dancers like you, so I think I'll just watch for a while. Well better be going now. Miss you and Love you,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily,  
  
I start teaching in 2 weeks. I think I have to get there a week earlier than the students. But I think I may have to be a chaperone on the train. Merlin, some upstart youngster better not try anything! I used to pull stuff all the time. It'll be great watching Quidditch games again. You'll have to come with me to the World Cup this year. Its great. What is it you need to tell me? It can't be huge, can it? Sirius says you're going to suddenly turn out to be some 15 girl that I'm going to get sued because you will turn out to be not only my student, but my little sister who was abducted by aliens at birth. Sirius is always good for a laugh. Seriously, (no pun intended), why don't you meet up with me at Hogsmeade in 3 weeks? Hogsmeade is the all wizarding town, remember? Oh well, just use some Floo powder. I'll met you at 8 that Saturday in the Three Broomsticks. Is that good? Miss you too. Love you more,  
  
James  
  
PS-Don't worry to much about it, I'll love you anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
James,  
  
That's fine. Yes I know where Hogsmeade is. It does seem that Sirius is good for a laugh. Well, I'm not 15 anymore, so I guess that part of his plan is flawed. Oh well. Good luck with your students. Be mean to them and they won't pull anything. Wink Or maybe nothing big. The World Cup would be wonderful. I've never been since the rest of my family are all muggles. But anyway, its very important and I can't help but worry about it. Well, I will see you then. Miss you and Love you,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
Bella,  
  
Oh god. Sirius made some crack about me turning out to be 15 and James student. And Some other outrageous stuff, but this is serious! Oh god what am I supposed to do? What next huh? I'm writing Dumbledore. I want out of his class. I think it will work. School is in a week. I'm hyperventilating. Aunt Marie is agravated because I am ruining my portrait because I am shaking. She still won't let me see it. I asked her about it and she started muttering about my parents naming me Patience. She says it must have jinxed me. I've explained to Laura and Ananda about James.. They both said that atleast we had fun for a while. French people! I could scream. Well must go. I need to plan out my impending death.  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I was wondering if I could perhaps take an Advanced Charms class instead of this year's Transfiguration. I believe that Professor Flitwick would be pleased and I would greatly appreciate the extra time to work on my Charms skills. I believe it is one of my best classes and that given a chance I would excell greatly. I await your decision.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Patience Evans  
  
  
  
  
  
Miss Patience Evans:  
  
I have discussed your request with Professor Flitwick. He stated that you had very high potential and immediately accepted. The Ministry of Magic is currently deciding upon a standard curiculum for. However, you may temporarily change your schedule until the Ministry makes their decision. I will notify you later on if Basic Transfiguration 7 is own of their required choices. Good luck.  
  
Albus Duvbledore  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts Academy  
  
  
  
  
  
Bella,  
  
School is starting!!!!!!!! I don't have to take Transfiguration! Haha! I'm so unbelievably nervous. What if it doesn't work? But I guess its not a final solution, just a staller. I'll meet you at Diagon Alley tomorrow, ok? James is chaperoning on the train. I MUST REMEMBER TO HIDE IN A CLOSET! Sit with me in the Heads seat, ok? I'll see you there!  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
  
  
James,  
  
Good luck. I'll see you this weekend. I'm leaving Paris today. I'm going shopping in London with Bella. Well, See you then. I really need to tell you something. Love you,  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing. This was the quickest way to get through the summer. Hope you guys didn't mind! 


	5. Change Can Be So Good

AN: Gosh, I'm addicted to writing this story. I'm neglecting my other ones, but its okay. I like this one. I don't have a beta reader, so if you see any mistakes just let me know in a review. (Thanks to Sea S for letting me know about McGonagol. I didn't think it looked right anyway.) thanks for reading! Oh thanks in advance for reviewing too. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: See prev. chapters  
  
  
  
Innocent Deception Chapter 5  
  
Bella rushed into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. All who sat inside looked up, she gave a quick smile to an old lady, who turned towards a friend and said, "Look at these young witches. So angry!" She sighed sadly. "Poor dears."  
  
Bella spotted Lily looking at her with amusement from the back.  
  
"In a hurry, Bells?" Lily asked, her green eyes sparkling with merriment.  
  
Bella cracked a grin and paused to catch her breath. "Well I wanted to tell you about this idea I had."  
  
Lily looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of idea?"  
  
"So come on, Lillers! We need to go shopping! This year has to be outrageous."  
  
"That's your idea?" Lily snorted. "You're so smart, Bells."  
  
Bella grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of the shop. "Now I was thinking, since no one has seen us in ages, we could always tell them we got our belly buttons pierced. Or if you're up to it, we could do that. Tattoos are great too. So which is it?"  
  
The old lady twittered again. "Smelly buttons? Do they get those pierced now a days?"  
  
Her friend nodded knowingly. "Of course. They pierce hoses as well. You best watch out for these young people, Mabel. They'll try to abduct you."  
  
Mabel looked around nervously. "You never know, do you?"  
  
  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
"OH MY GOD BELLA. I can't believe I'm doing this. I hate needles! BLOODY HELL!" Lily whimpered as the piercer/tattoo artist cleaned her stomach with a cotton ball.  
  
Bella sat up from the chair across from her. "It'll be fun. We should get matching tattoos!"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No Bella. A hole in my body is enough."  
  
Bella smiled. Sure it was.  
  
****~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~****  
  
Half an hour later, Lily and Bella walked out of the tattoo parlor. Lily had a bright smile on her face. Bella looked like she might be sick. She had one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Lily gushed. "I want another tattoo! How about one on our shoulders?"  
  
Bella shook her head. The matching little butterfly tattoos on their hips had hurt like bloody hell. And she had a hole straight through her fucking stomach. Lily Evans, the girl who was terrified of needles, wanted another one? What had happened to the world?  
  
"Ok Bella, now we can go shopping, right?"  
  
Bella sighed and hobbled after her friend. Well, atleast her mind was off of James.  
  
********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~******  
  
In Madame Malkins, as they were purchasing their robes, the door opened and a laughing crew of people came in. Kirsten Myers, self-appointed Hogwarts Barbie, complete with obviously fake blond hair, watery blue eyes, and way too much make up. She glanced over at them. She sent them a scalding glare. "What are you two social misfits doing here? Shouldn't you be out reading or something?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and Bella snorted. Kirsten had thought she was so smart, she used to talk about how she was going to be Head Girl. She hadn't really minded Lily until they were made prefects and she wasn't. She had always hated Bella, and personally Lily thought it was because she was jealous. Bella had the look Kirsten had tried to achieve.  
  
"That's great there, genius. I'd love to stay and chat, but you ask way too many rhetorical questions." Lily replied. Kirsten thought she was so great, Lily thought furiously, this year I will show her that I am not the Lily Evans she knew before.  
  
Bella snickered. "Actually Kirsten, shouldn't you be out dying your hair blond again? I really think your roots are showing."  
  
Kirsten gaped at them. The silent girls of Ravenclaw were sticking up for themselves. A person behind her chuckled. She whirled and glared at them. "Whatever, you little-"  
  
Lily smiled sweetly at her. "Goodness, it's getting late. See you soon, right Kirsten?"  
  
Kirsten watched them walk off with fury in her pale blue eyes. They would pay. She thought with rage. They will pay for it all.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Lily and Bella packed up their final belongings in the room they were sharing at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"School." Lily said smiling, "I've missed it!"  
  
"Kirsten." Bella said in the same voice. "Oh, how I've missed her!"  
  
"James." Lily said in the same tone again. "Oh, how am I to explain."  
  
Bella sighed. "Lily, you have to tell him. You can't avoid him forever. He said he would love you anyway, didn't he? Trust him."  
  
Lily looked across the room at the fire. "I know I should. I-I'm scared. Scared of losing him."  
  
Bella's heart went out to her. She then said in a stage whisper, "The truth will set you free."  
  
I'll tell him. Lily resolved. I'll tell him next weekend in Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
Lily and Bella shoved their trunks onto Platform 9 and ¾. Lily was catching her breath. "I still hate doing that!" She made a face as they lugged their carts onto the train.  
  
"Head compartments." She muttered over and over as she neared the back of the train, Bella following behind her.  
  
"Here we go!" She said grinning and opened the very last door. She gasped at the leather couches, beautiful chairs and mahogany coffee table.  
  
Bella raised her eyebrows appreciatively. "Very nice. I'm impressed with our schools treatment of their best students."  
  
Someone popped up behind them, "Nice isn't it?" a masculine voice said.  
  
Lily turned around quickly. "Oh! Amos! You scared me."  
  
"Sorry." He said smiling at his long time crush. Merlin, she was beautiful. She had confidence now too. He could tell by the way she carried herself. She was perfect. With all the time they would be spending together, this was their year, he had decided before he left.  
  
***  
  
After they were settled, Lily turned to look at him. Amos Diggory was a Ravenclaw and had always been sweet to her. He had been the one who had stood up for her against Kirsten, and probably the only reason she had a semi-popular place in her school's society.  
  
She smiled at him. "So Amos, Head Boy and Quidditch captain! Very impressive!"  
  
The only person I would want to impress if you, Lily dear. He replied only in his head though. He smiled at her, meeting her eyes. "Thank you, Lily. I think we'll be a very successful team, don't you?"  
  
She grinned at him. "We always have been, Amos. Why would now be any different?"  
  
He began to answer, but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Checking compartments." A masculine voice said harshly. "Oh shit!" Lily gasped and dove behind the couch. Amos looked at her curiously. Lily Evans, angel of his dreams, was cursing?  
  
"Come in." Bella said with all the calmness she could muster. Muldungus Fletcher appeared at the door. He smiled at them. "Still alright if I sit in here with you, Amos?"  
  
Amos nodded at his best friend. Lily poked her head out from behind the couch. "Fletcher?" She asked cautiously, calling him by his preferred name.  
  
"Lillers?" He asked, a smile playing upon his face. "What, pray tell, are you doing behind a couch?"  
  
Lily smiled at him. Fletcher had been one of her best friends for years. They could talk about anything. "Long story." She said laughing.  
  
He shrugged. "Alright. You'll have to explain sometime." Amos nodded.  
  
She shrugged and climbed back onto the couch. "So, Bella, should we tell them about how much fun we had yesterday?" She said with an impish grin.  
  
Bella grinned diabolically back. "Of course, Lily dear."  
  
Lily nodded innocently. "Well, you see, Bella and I went to get our belly buttons pierced."  
  
Bella nodded. "Yes." She frowned slightly. "But it didn't turn out right at all."  
  
Fletcher was staring at them with shock, Amos had a look on his face that plainly said that he thought they were kidding.  
  
Lily stifled a giggle. "No. Not right at all. When we walked out, not only did we have our belly buttons pierced we had matching tattoos as well!"  
  
Fletcher gaped at her. Amos laughed. What a darling, he thought to himself. "Sure you did."  
  
Lily and Bella grinned and pulled the bottom of their shirts up so he could see. Their belly button rings were there and the tip of a bandage showed under the waistband of their jeans.  
  
Amos paled visibly. "Lily, you are terrified of needles!"  
  
"Whoa. What happened to you two during the summer?" Fletcher smiled at Lily and Lily smiled back. He was so sweet! Gosh she had missed them. Another knock on the door, brought her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" She called out immediately.  
  
"Compartment check!" A distressingly familiar voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
Lily gasped and shared a look with Bella. Once again she dove behind the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
James frowned as he opened the door. Was that Lily's voice? His mental self rolled his eyes. Next thing you know he would be running down the street after a short woman with red hair.  
  
He glanced down at his list. "Uh, hi." He said brusquely. "I am Professor Potter. I'll be taking over Transfiguration. Amos Diggory?"  
  
Amos nodded. "Present."  
  
James nodded. "Good. You will need to report to Professor Dumbledore before the Feast begins." He glanced back down at his list. "Patience Evans?"  
  
Fletcher absentmindedly began, "Oh, she's-"  
  
Bella interrupted him. "She's in the ladies room, sir. I don't believe she is feeling very well."  
  
He nodded. Was that the girl who had been with Lily at the beginning of the summer? James shook his head. He was imagining things. "Alright. Let her know she must see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
He turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Approximately a minute later, Bella said, "Lily, its safe. He's gone."  
  
Lily poked her head out again and climbed back onto the couch once more.  
  
"Lily, why are you afraid of him?" Amos began, his eyes dark with anger. "If did a single thing to hurt you, I swear-"  
  
Lily cut him off. "No. I'm not afraid of him."  
  
Fletcher glanced at her. "Go ahead and explain Lily. I think I should probably hear this too."  
  
Taking a deep sigh, Lily began.  
  
As she finished, Amos was glowering with rage. James Potter had played with her heart. Obviously she didn't know him. Obviously he had tricked her. Obviously, he must pay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
AN: I think I will stop there. I think that's about enough for now. Thanks to all of the reviewers! I'll put a thank you post up soon. Sorry to stop so soon, I think its getting a little long though. Thanks again! 


	6. Honesty Is The Best Policy

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
(AN: Howdy folks!! Well Thanks for reviewing! I have 43 reviews now! Thanks so much to everybody! Koolkitty (and everyone else who notices my pathetic grammar mistakes), just so you know, I am very picky about grammar and spelling when I have time. People who misuse grammar annoy me. Hopefully my fic isn't doing that to anyone! I don't have a beta reader, and I haven't even been proofreading these chaps cause I've been in a hurry to get them up. Well, I'll be more careful and one of these days when I have gobs of time, I'll sit down and edit them word for word. (  
  
One other thing, in the Letters chapter, I made a comment about French people. I don't want anyone to think I was trying to degrade France or French people. That wasn't about French people really, its just a foreigners (in this case Lily, not me) way of stereotyping them. Or something like that. She was agravated. Anyway, I'm a quarter French, so don't take it that personally. Sorry. Also sorry if I got the word for chicken wrong.  
  
Oh! The tattoos were kind of a spur of the moment idea. I was planning on Bella just saying that, but I got ahead of myself. I don't know if I like it or not. I may change it around at some point.  
  
I have a feeling this will be one of my hardest chapters to write!)  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Innocent Deceptions  
  
Finding out the Truth  
  
  
  
Fletcher sat down at the Ravenclaw table beside Lily and Amos. Both were lost in their thoughts. Fletcher looked with pity at Amos. To have heard Lily say that she loved someone else would cause Amos to brood and spend even more time thinking about the girl who he often referred to as 'his angel'. It would be hard for him, Fletcher knew that. Sighing again, he turned to Lily. He couldn't abandon his long time childhood friend even now, when Amos needed him too.  
  
"Lily," He leaned over and whispered. "Lily, don't worry. Just tell him soon. He'll understand." Fletcher's voice caught and he stopped reassuring her. How would Professor Potter react? He didn't know. He might understand, but he might—probably—wouldn't.  
  
Lily smiled; she pulled her eyes away from the high table and pulled her head into the shadows. Just in case James decided to look around. "I know, Fletcher. I know I need to tell him. And I will."  
  
Bella tapped her arm to get her attention. "Gosh, the Sorting is so much more boring than it used to be!" She shrugged. "They should let us eat while we sit here."  
  
Lily laughed quietly and clapped politely as a First year walked shyly over to their table. "Very true."  
  
Bella leaned back in her chair and left Lily to her own thoughts. With very little patience, they sat through the entire sorting. Finally, it was over. After stuffing themselves to the brim and singing the school song, they were dismissed. The teachers left first and then the students were led away Lily and Amos stayed in their seats.  
  
"Amos?" Lily asked quietly. "Should we go to the headmaster's office now?"  
  
Amos nodded darkly. "Sure."  
  
Lily let the conversation fall into silence sensing his reluctance to speak.  
  
They neared the gargoyle and Amos whispered, "Butter toffee." A passageway was revealed and they made their way up the winding staircase.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the two students who walked in. "Please, sit down." He indicated two chairs in front of his desk.  
  
Lily and Amos smiled and took a seat. Amos cleared his throat. "Professor? May I ask why we are here?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course. This year the Heads will be in charge of planning a few balls. Of course, the Yule Ball will be one of them, but you may also have up to three others as well."  
  
Lily and Amos shared an excited glance. "That's great, Professor!" Lily said in an excited but controlled voice.  
  
"I'm glad you like my idea, Patience. Amos, are you comfortable with this plan?"  
  
Amos nodded. "Of course!" Anything that was about him spending time with Lily was definitely an 'of course'.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly. "As you probably already know, you two will be expected to open each ball."  
  
They both nodded and Dumbledore sat down. "Now both of you are free to go. Good luck. Let me know if you have any problems."  
  
~*~  
  
As usual Lily was up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Also as usual, she got the first shower and was already dressed when the first sounds of life erupted from her roommates' beds.  
  
Once all of them were ready, they headed down to breakfast. Sarah Prewett, one of Lily's closest friends, remarked as she looked up at the High table. "Look at the Transfiguration professor! Yum yum!"  
  
Lily stiffened visibly but nodded. Bella glanced at her and was about to speak--  
  
"He's definitely a looker." Kirsten Myers said snidely as she walked by on her way to the Slytherin table. "Too bad none he would never even look at one of you."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes but refrained from comment as Kirsten walked off. James, why can't you be a few years younger? Why couldn't I have just been honest?  
  
Bella lightly smacked the back of her head. "Stop it. You can't change the past."  
  
Lily nodded. "Yes…you're right."  
  
At that moment, Professor Dumbledore walked up behind them. "Patience, I regret to inform you that you will have to attend Transfiguration this year. You may still take an Advanced Charms class, but it would have to be extra."  
  
Lily had paled visibly, but she managed to squeak out a small 'yes, I'll think about it.'  
  
~*~  
  
After their first few classes, Lily had realized this year would not be so easy. Already she had a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and homework in Potions. Transfiguration was next and after her day, she didn't think she was up to it at all.  
  
"Bella," She said as they walked towards the classroom, "I don't feel very well. I'm going up to the dorm." Chicken, she thought angrily, you are too afraid to face him.  
  
Bella's eyes widened. Lily had never missed a single class. It just wasn't like her. "Lily, stop it. You have to face him! He's your teacher!"  
  
Lily turned away from her and started walking off. "Fine!" Bella called. "Just fine!"  
  
As Bella sat down, Professor Potter began calling roll. "Abigail Adams?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Betsy Castry?"  
  
"Present." The Hufflepuff smiled flirtatiously and waved at him.  
  
He continued down the list until he reached Lily's name. "Patience Evans?"  
  
No one answered. Bella sat there quietly. Lily needed to deal with her own problems, she thought stubbornly. Running away from them didn't help her.  
  
"Please tell her to report to my office later," He said as he glanced back down at his list of names.  
  
Bella stiffened. Oh no. That was not good. Not good at all.  
  
"Arabella Figg."  
  
"Here." She muttered sinking lower into her seat.  
  
Oh god, Bella thought as Fletcher glanced her way, with a worried expression on his face. What have I done?  
  
~*~  
  
Bella ran into the dorm gasping. "Lily, I'm so sorry. You have to report to his office."  
  
"Whose office?" Lily asked in confusion, looking up from her book.  
  
"James's." Bella said.  
  
Lily's face dropped. "Now?" She squared her shoulders. "I guess I have to face him some time. Might as well be now."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily knocked slowly on his door. "Come in," He called.  
  
She opened the door and he looked at her, his face alighting in a smile. "Lily? What are you doing here?" He got up and moved to kiss her, but her facial expression stopped him. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
James hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Now the object of his musings was standing there, looking like an angel. She also looked like she was in the depths of despair. He frowned. She should never be unhappy.  
  
Lily met his eyes and he took in a breath as he saw that her eyes were filled with worry. "Patience," she whispered.  
  
"What?" He asked in bewilderment. "Be patient?"  
  
She shook her head. Sweet James. Just understand. Understand why. Understand please. "Patience. I am Patience Lillian Evans. Head girl."  
  
James looked at her in obvious shock. "You can't mean that." He said flatly. "Its impossible."  
  
"No James," She whispered her pain-filled eyes meeting his. "Its entirely possible."  
  
"You lied to me? You've been lying to me the entire time?" He couldn't believe she had done this. "You can't be 17. It's impossible dammit!" She had probably been showing off her 'older boyfriend' to her friends, telling them in a triumphant voice that he loved her.  
  
"James, James, you have to understand. I couldn't tell you. If you had known, you would have—"  
  
He cut her off again. "Would have known what? Fuck Lily! That you had been playing with me the entire time?"  
  
Lily's eyes widened with obvious shock. "No! I wasn't playing with you! I love you, James!"  
  
He stared at her, their eyes met and images flashed between them. Dancing at the club, eating at the café, their long walks, Lily meeting Sirius, Cheesecake, and letters. All of these things passed between them. James broke their look. "You will address me as Professor Potter. I don't even know you, Patience. Goodbye."  
  
He turned away from her and placed his cold brown eyes on the opposite wall.  
  
"Goodbye." Lily whispered, her tears already streaming down her face. Her green eyes glowing with an unearthly light, she ran from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
He picked up a picture frame and threw it against the wall. A lie. It was all a lie! She looked at me with a straight face and lied her ass off. And I didn't even know. The best month of my life, my first real love was all a fucking lie. Was it all a fucking lie?  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked into her dorm sobbing. Bella jumped up quickly and put her arms around her. "What happened, Lily?"  
  
Lily managed to stutter between her tears, "He said goodbye Patience. He couldn't even call me Lily!" She shook off Bella's arm and crawled into her bed, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from her dormmates. He said it was a lie, damn him. He couldn't even give her a chance to explain. Didn't he get it? Did she mean that little to him? That he could just cut her off and say he didn't want to hear it?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
At the same time, they both thought, Apparently so.  
  
  
  
  
  
((Sniff. That didn't turn out right. Oh well. It was very hard to write. I couldn't decide how to get them to meet, but this works. Its so sad though….hahaha oh well. Tell me what you think!)  
  
(By the way, I agree that my summary sucks! If anyone could help me out a bit, I'd be so thankful! Just send me your ideas at starberrybeth@hotmail.com or just leave it in a review!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Review! 


	7. The Truth Hurts

_ _  
  
_  
  
_  
  
AN: AWWWW! That was so cool! I love every single person who reviewed! You were all like, "put them back together dammit! It's so sad!" I loved it! It actually made me feel like a real writer! Tee hee  
  
Ugh! I was out of town for a week and now my computer is down. I'll get this up as soon as I can.  
  
Well, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Innocent Deceptions  
  
  
  
"Patience Evans." James voice rang out flatly through the classroom. Seemingly void of emotion, he called out the roll.  
  
"Present." A quiet voice replied from the shadows in the back. It had been an entire week and Lily hadn't recovered. She had attended his class each day. Each day she sat in the back row in a corner, surrounded by her friends. Amos sat in front of her, and for once Lily was enjoying his company. He kept her mind off of James and right now that was a very good thing.  
  
After he had established who was present, he demonstrated a simple (well, simple for Lily) Transformation of a basket into a donkey. Kirsten 'didn't understand' and asked him for extra help. The rest of the class spent the remaining time listening to her occasional giggles. Just before the class ended, he returned to his desk. "Your papers have been graded. Pick them up on your way out the door."  
  
The class was dismissed and Lily, Bella, Amos and Fletcher all left together. Lily picked up her essay on Animagi and opened it to see the grade. A C-? She gasped. I have never made a C- in my entire life, she thought with extreme shock. She finally drew in enough breath to stutter the words, "Bella? What did you make?"  
  
Bella smiled. "B!" She laughed. "And I wrote my essay in fifteen minutes before class."  
  
Lily stiffened as Kirsten walked by, chattering to her friends. "An A! Professor Potter is such a good teacher!" She winked at her best friend and continued out the door.  
  
Lily couldn't take it. She had never made a C in her life! It was a good essay! It was concise, to the point, and extremely accurate. It had to have been better than Kristen's! And she had helped Bella with hers and Bella had made a B??  
  
Her eyes were wide with fury as she walked over to his desk. "Excuse me, Professor Potter. I believe you made a mistake." She said in her iciest voice.  
  
He looked up coldly. "I don't know what you mean, Patience." He spat out the word like it was poison. "You got the grade you deserved."  
  
Nearly shaking now, not only because of her anger, but also because of her still present feelings for James, she answered. "I attend your class and I treat you like every other Professor! Its called professionalism! You need to learn it, James! I do better work in my sleep than Kirsten Myers ever does!"  
  
James stiffened visibly at the mention of Kirsten's name. Being perceptive as usual, Lily caught it and slammed her paper down on the desk. "If you are rewarding Kirsten Myers for doing you favors or whatever the hell it is she does, then you can give me a fucking A+ for putting up with your shit for as long as I did!" Lily paled, she hadn't meant for it to sound that way.  
  
James stood up and hit the table. Lily was not the person he had thought she was. Kirsten's grade had nothing to do with their relationship! "For putting up with me? What happened to professionalism, huh, Lily? I am a professional! You got the grade you deserved in my class! Kirsten put effort into that essay! Which is more than I can say for you!"  
  
Lily shook her head and screamed. "You incoherent asshole! I can't believe I actually loved you for an entire summer! You couldn't accept me being a student, but the resident whore isn't a problem, is it?"  
  
James was shaking by now too. His voice was low and held almost the same concentrated fury it had held at the club months ago. "Lily, I'll give you an A in this class and tell the headmaster that you are too advanced for this class. I don't want to see your lying face ever again. And at least the resident whore let me know she was a student before we got involved."  
  
"Before you got involved James? I'll leave your class without a single thought! Its not like I learn anything in here except how to carry on an affair with a student!"  
  
James leaned down and crossed out the C-. A+ was now in its place. "Are you happy now?"  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears and she just picked up her paper, threw it in the trashcan and left. At the door, she turned around and said, "You know James, I thought you were serious about me before. But since you can just drop me and pick up Kirsten Myers, I realize that I was so wrong in ever thinking you looked for something more than sex and a pretty face." She spun and walked out the door.  
  
James kicked his desk. Why did she have to make so much sense? But he hated that girl for everything she had done. Every damn thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Bella took one look at Lily's tear streaked face and quickly pulled her up to the dorm. "What happened, Lily? Oh gosh, I never should have left you there by yourself!"  
  
Lily shuddered. "I can't believe I ever felt anything for him! I will never be able to look at him with respect again!" She sat down on the bed. "At least I never have to go to his public flirting session again."  
  
Bella sat down beside her, mumbling comforting word. I hate James Potter, was playing over and over in her head.  
  
~*~  
  
"James," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I can't say that I know the whole story behind your decision to have Ms. Evans taken from your class, but I do know two things. One is that she is qualified. Two, however, is that this is more from personal reasons than academic ones."  
  
James stiffened. "Well Professor, she is advanced enough to be taken out of the class."  
  
Dumbledore sighed even more deeply. "You are right, I suppose." His now serious eyes met James'. "But James, I recommend sorting out this problem with Ms. Evans."  
  
James looked at him incredulously and Dumbledore continued. "No, I am not suggesting you and Ms. Evans return to your former level of friendship. I am suggesting you stop this childish fight and become friends, or at least polite acquaintances."  
  
James nodded in reply and exited as quickly as he could. Acquaintances?  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily," Amos almost jogged to catch up to her. "Lily, would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
  
Lily smiled. Amos was a dear. He was perfect actually! He was smart, athletic, handsome, and a complete gentleman. Not a bit like that thing she had dated over the summer. Everything she could want. "Of course. I'd love too."  
  
Amos grinned at her and fell into step beside her. "So have you started thinking about when our first ball should be?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Yes, actually I have. What do you think about a Fall Ball? It might be a bit hard to plan it on such short notice, but I think we could pull it off."  
  
Amos nodded, "You're right. I think we could too." His cool blue eyes met hers and she couldn't help blushing. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have to go. I'll see you later. Could you met me in the Common room around 7:00?"  
  
She nodded; mentally wishing her face was cooler. "That would be fine."  
  
After Amos was gone, she still couldn't sort out her emotions. Did she like him? Or not? Shrugging, she continued to class.  
  
Sliding into her usual seat between Bella and Fletcher, she glanced around to find the professor. Seeing him writing on the chalkboard she stifled a giggle. History of Magic, taught by Professor Binns, was a joke. He could probably have better control of the class if he were a ghost.  
  
"Bella," She said quietly. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Amos. Do you think that it is a good idea?"  
  
Bella grinned and almost bounced out of her seat. "That's great! You needed something to get your mind off whats-his-face!" She winked conspiratorially at Fletcher. "Besides, we have always thought you would be perfect together."  
  
"For forever?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Come on! He used to date Kirsten, remember? They dated for years!"  
  
Fletcher rolled his eyes. "Lily, didn't you ever wonder why she hated you so much? When she told him she loved him, he said he loved you."  
  
"Are you serious?" Settling back into her chair, Lily chewed on her quill in thought. Amos loved her? "Why didn't you guys tell me this before?"  
  
Fletcher shrugged. "I don't know. The guy code maybe." He smiled jokingly.  
  
Lily looked puzzled. "But why tell me now?"  
  
He shrugged again. "If you like him, then you deserve to know. Plus, if you like him, then it isn't illegal anymore." He winked at her and turned back to his notes.  
  
Was he serious? Did she like him? She sighed. These questions are too complicated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_  
  
End of chapter seven! Woo hoo! I know that one was kinda out there and really short, but I'm ready to move on. ;) Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Love you all! (Especially those of you who review!) 


	8. Deceit Compensated?

((Authors Note: See, I still can get a chapter up in a short amount of time! Yay for me. Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have loved every single one. To make some of you happy, I have upped the rating to an 'R' though I think it really could be a toss up between 'R' and 'PG-13' Well, no biggie.  
  
I've been having a writers block (of a sort) and I decided the best way to get out of a funk is to continue writing! So here is my just-getting-out-of- writers-block story!  
  
TA DA!))  
  
Innocent Deceptions Chapter 8  
  
Deceit Compensated  
  
"Jamsie boy!" Sirius jumped onto James' back as he entered into his office. James shrugged him off with a grin. "Sirius, I know its Christmas and you are tempted to give out hugs and talk of frolicking in the snow, but I would rather you didn't."  
  
Sirius grinned back. Dumbledore had asked James to invite a few of his friends to Hogwarts for the Christmas ball. His eyes twinkling, he said he felt it might lighten up the place. So James had invited Sirius Black, his old roommate, Remus Lupin, one of his closest friends from school, and Peter Pettigrew. All were members of the infamous Marauders, and all looked forward to a reunion.  
  
"So James," Sirius' smile faded as he was handed a glass of butterbeer. "What's on your mind? Besides the attacks. Something seems to have hit you personally. You've been.. Not yourself since summer. What happened?"  
  
James' grip tightened on his glass and he forced himself to breathe calmly. "I'm myself. The same self I've always been." Sirius. Damn him for being so observant. James groaned internally. Like he hadn't tried to get Lily out of his mind. Like he hadn't tried to ignore her when she walked around with her boyfriend, smiling into his eyes. Like he hadn't resisted the urge to strangle her boyfriend with his bare hands. Of the above temptation, only one did he successfully resist.  
  
Sirius looked at him seriously. "James-" He paused. "I didn't want to tell you this, but there's been talk about you having an affair with a student." He studied James' face and finally fell back into his chair. "James-", he began cautiously.  
  
James cut him off. "Sirius, I know. I'm going through some stuff now. I can't get her out of my mind. I need a distraction of some sort. And Kirsten presented herself at an, uh opportune time."  
  
Sirius stared at him incredulously. "James, listen I know you're stuck in a school of teenagers, but you can't date them! Why don't you give the Cheesecake girl a call? She seemed hilarious. Anything but one of your students!"  
  
James shook his head impatiently. "That's just it, Sirius! She was one of my students!"  
  
Sirius's expression deepened to one of confusion. "Then is she the one you're having an affair with? Who's Kirsten then?"  
  
James sighed deeply and as he leaned back to explain, the door opened. A slightly haggard looking Remus Lupin walked in grinning like a dog. "James! Sirius!" He smiled hugely and James felt badly for him. Remus, being a werewolf, was finding life in the mainstream course of things very hard. Despite his position on a pro-quidditch team, his friends from Hogwarts were still a bright light for him.  
  
His expression faded as he caught Sirius' eye. Falling down into a chair, he quietly said, "I suppose the rumors were true, then."  
  
Sirius nodded. "And James was just about to explain. Weren't you, James?"  
  
James sighed again and leaned back to begin his tale.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily!" Bella called from across the hallway. Lily was exiting the charms classroom after her advanced class, which was the only class not canceled. Lily had asked for it to be continued so she could do some complicated decorations for the ball. Turning, Lily smiled at her friend. "Bells!"  
  
"Long time, no see!" Bella smiled, though it seemed slightly false to Lily's practiced eye.  
  
Lily smiled, trying to hide some of her confusion. Amos had been so protective and possessive of her. He seemed to want her with him all the time. But he was sweet, handsome, strong, rich, and he truly loved her. He loved her. That was enough. True love, where you loved each other was a fairy tale. At least she had found someone who cared for her as who she was. "I guess I've been with Amos a lot."  
  
Bella's smile grew slightly pasted on. But still she said in her regular voice, "Lily, Fletcher and I were wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with us this weekend. Fletcher has been dying to catch up with Amos, and we always shop together."  
  
Lily frowned almost inperceptively. "I don't know, Bella. I'm just so busy. Amos really thinks- Wait, Bella, what's this about you and Fletcher?"  
  
Bella's face fell. "We're the same friends we've always been, Lily." Her voiced seemed unsteady.  
  
"Oh. Then why go together?" Lily frowned even more. Her friends blue eyes seemed to deepen in color and Lily recognized that as a sign that Bella was angry.  
  
"We always go together, Lily! He always takes me to the ball! It's one of our traditions!" She paused, but continued with the momentum. "You haven't been here, Lily. I don't know where you've been. You only talk to Amos, we don't even shop together anymore!" Bella's voice was raising and filling the empty hall. Tears filled her eyes and her voice dropped to a mere whisper. "I don't even know you anymore. We were best friends, Lily." She whirled around and took off down the hallway.  
  
"Bella!" Lily's voice seemed panicked.  
  
"Lily?" Amos's deep tones sounded from the opposite end of the hall. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lily's heart sank and she turned to her boyfriend. "Bella-" She paused, unable to finish.  
  
Amos kissed her softly and put his arm around her. "Sweetie, first we really should finish the ball. It's in two days, you know."  
  
Lily sighed, but nodded. "I guess so. I mean, no one would like it if the ball wasn't finished." He loves me. And James doesn't. Unwanted, the thought passed through her mind as she passed James's office.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius and Remus stared in bewilderment at James. Remus cleared his throat. "So, essentially, you are having an affair with one student, to prove to another student that you are over her, when really you aren't?" James frowned. Remus always made things sound so simple. "I suppose so. If you want to put it that way."  
  
Sirius nodded. "That seems to be it." His expression hardened. "I'm not sure what I really ought to say here, but James, I have to tell you that you need to break it off with the tramp. And perhaps apologize to the cheesecake girl as well, because she really struck my fancy. "  
  
Remus looked over at Sirius oddly, but cut James off when he started to reply. "No, James, it's more than that. To be honest, she was right about the professionalism. You definitely need her put back into your class. Can you imagine how unfair you're being to this uh" He glanced at Sirius, "Cheesecake girl. She will need to have mastered Transfiguration in order to Aparate! At least find her a tutor. Do something."  
  
James scowled. "She could always ask her boyfriend to tutor her. He is head boy."  
  
Sirius glanced at him in surprise. "James, I do believe you are jealous of this 17 year old boy!" He stifled the urge to laugh. "Honestly, James."  
  
Someone else banged on the door and James got up to get it, still scowling menacingly at his 'friends'  
  
A prefect paled at his scowl. "Professor, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you."  
  
James nodded. "Alright."  
  
The prefect fled and James nodded to Sirius and Remus. "Be back."  
  
~*~  
  
"James." Dumbledore's voice seemed flat. "Please sit."  
  
James sat quietly in front of the desk, being reminded of his Hogwarts days when he was often found in this same chair.  
  
"James, word of some ah, indiscretions has reached the board of directors. Though I have tried to convince them otherwise, they were unswayable." His blue eyes met James's own sadly. "I regret to inform you that you have been replaced."  
  
James was shocked at first, but and Dumbledore looked at him with sympathy. "At the end of the term, Professor McGonagol will be returning. You have been a good teacher and you are free to stay here until you find another job."  
  
James stood, nodded, and said a polite goodbye. "Fired." He muttered aloud. He had wasted his job on Kirsten? How could that have happened? He had never even slept with her. But they didn't know that. James sighed and entered his room once more.  
  
After telling Sirius and Remus the news, Remus seemed almost ecstatic. "Remus," James began with exasperation. "I just lost my job! Why are you smiling like an idiot?"  
  
"Because! James, we need a new chaser! You could be it! We could play together again!"  
  
James smiled, despite the situation, and began to talk the plans over with his friend.  
  
Later, when they were all exhausted, James lay on the couch, thinking about Lily. Christmas. Back when they were dating, it had seemed so far away. Now. He thought back to the ring he had got her. It was beautiful. It was uniquely Lily. A bright emerald, surrounded by diamonds and mounted in red gold, it bonded its wearer and its giver if they were true loves. He had found it in a small shop that was usually quite expensive, but when he looked at the ring, the shopkeeper almost threw it at him.  
  
Lily would get the ring, he decided. It would be his final chance to find out whether they were really in love or not.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily didn't come into the dorm until late that night. "Bella?" She said quietly, walking over to her bed. "Bella, are you awake?" She swallowed. "I'd really like to talk to you."  
  
Bella sat up drearily and looked at Lily. "What?"  
  
Lily smiled at her. "I just wanted to tell you that I think we should go shopping together tomorrow. It will be fun. Amos isn't coming. I wanted it to be just you and me."  
  
Bella smiled back at her friend. "That's great, Lily." She glanced at the ceiling. "Lily, about Amos-"  
  
"Oh Bella!" With a deep sigh, Lily sat down on Bella's bed. "I don't know what to do. He talks about marriage. Did you know that? Like he thinks we would last forever. But he loves me. I know he loves me. Jam-" She swallowed again. "James didn't love me. I loved him. It's either love or be loved. In my future, I want to be loved! You know how I always dreamed of a fairytale love? Being in love, the fireworks, everything. It's all such a dream. None of its real."  
  
Bella sighed and gave her friend a hug. "Lily, I think it does exist. I think it just works in odd ways."  
  
"Bella?" Lily asked, in a very small voice. "Do you think James cared about me at all?"  
  
Bella stared at the wall as she answered cautiously. "Lily, he obviously cared about you. If he hadn't cared about you, he wouldn't have done the things he has done. It's twisted, but he wouldn't have done them-he wouldn't have been so angry if he hadn't cared."  
  
"But what about Kirsten?"  
  
"Lily, I don't know. I guess if it were him, he could ask, But what about Amos?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Thank you, Bells. I think I want to sleep now."  
  
Bella nodded. "G'night, Lils."  
  
As Lily went to sleep, her mind went back to a present she had bought in Paris over the summer. She had bought it for James. A sapphire, surrounded by diamonds and mounted on pale gold, the necklace was beautiful. It was said to bond the wearer to the giver, if they had true love. Though they were usually outrageously expensive, this seller seemed determined she should buy it, saying that he was sure she knew someone who would appreciate it. He said that it had a match somewhere, and without it, he didn't feel it was worth the whole price. In the back there was a slot where something could fit, though she didn't know what. She couldn't imagine giving it to anyone but James. It was definitely his.  
  
She would mail it to him, she finally decided. In an unmarked, unsigned box. Let him think what he wanted to. If she felt him as part of her, she would talk to him. If she didn't, then no loss...really, anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
((DONE! SO what do you think??? I really hurried on that one, and I know there are a few grammar mistakes. But oh well. Ill find them later! It is late and I am tired! 


	9. A Simple Christmas

((Chapter 8 was definitely NOT my best work. Sorry about that. Anyway, I wanted to focus on James, because I think he is reacting in a realistic way and I wanted to make sure that when I put them back together *wink* that everyone didn't hate him.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I'll e-mail anyone who asks every other update. Well, on to the new chapter. I want to hurry up with this story because I'm getting sick **glower** of writing about Amos. He gets on my nerves. So does Kirsten. However, I have plans for them..bwahahaha.  
  
Special thanks to Avrie for telling me my last chapter didn't suck at all, and to A.L.S.O for being willing to read a story out of her current obsession!))  
  
Innocent Deceptions  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Bella-Wella! Mella-Chella-Bella!" Lily screamed with excitement as she jumped up and down on Bella's bed. "Wake up, doofy! It's Christmas!"  
  
Bella groaned and rolled over, sitting halfway up. "Lily? Its too early!" She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Oh! It's Christmas! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!?" She leaned down to the end of her bed and grabbed a present.  
  
Lily followed suit and leaped over to her own bed. "Bella! I love it!" She said enthusiastically, as she pulled out a hoop for her belly button and a butterfly charm-necklace. She grinned sheepishly at her friend as Bella opened her gift from Lily.  
  
Bella laughed as she pulled out an almost matching present. The hoop for her belly button and a butterfly charm anklet. They shared a knowing look and dug back into their other gifts. At the end of the piles, Lily unearthed a small brown paper box. Oh no! She thought, it didn't get sent to James at all! She frowned. But hers said James on it. This said Lily. As she unwrapped it her confusion fell away and became more astonishment as she opened the exquisite emerald and diamond ring. She looked at it curiously and turned it over. At the bottom there was a clasp along the gold, and a slight edging of pale gold. It would fit into the necklace! Could it be from James? Is that even possible? Knowing the properties of the necklace she had bought him, she cautiously slipped it on her finger. Her mind immediately took on a double feeling. Suddenly, it intensified and she caught the hint of a masculine voice. She almost fell off her bed out of surprise. She had to see James! She understood now. No, she wasn't right and neither was he, they had both made mistakes. It wasn't one sided at all. If she could forgive him, then he should forgive her. She had to talk to him. She quickly said goodbye to Bella and rushed out of the room, ready to talk to James.  
  
~*~  
  
James found the brown paper box and his heart fell. It didn't get sent. He glanced at it. But he was sure he had written Lily on it. It was blank. He shrugged an opened it. A brilliant sapphire set in pale gold surrounded by diamonds, it had the same peculiar shape as the ring he had given Lily. He slipped it on and almost gasped as his mind began to feel like it had a twin or something. A female voice seemed to strike his mind and he glanced about wildly. He had to see Lily. Was it possible that it was from her? His mind seemed clearer now and suddenly he could understand her point of view. He hadn't really given her a chance and he had over reacted. He saw that now. His love for her was so clear now and he realized that he had to speak to her before it was too late. He mumbled an excuse to Sirius and Remus and hurried down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
There he was! Her smile grew and she met his eyes. A figure jumped out in front of her and she jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Lily", Amos looked at her curiously. "I was just on my way up to see you!" He seemed nervous and he was taking very deep breathes.  
  
Lily glanced over his shoulder at James, who seemed to be in pain. "Amos, I really can't talk now." She started to walk by him, but he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Lily-I didn't want to say it like this. But-" He met her eyes. "Did you get the ring?"  
  
Lily's heart plumeted. "The ring?" She said slowly. Oh God. I'm such a fool. It all makes sense. I gave my heart to James, Amos gave his to me, and now no one is happy. I gave the necklace to the wrong person. True love. A fairytale. Then why is James here? Part of her screamed. Because. The other part answered snidely. It's on the way to Kirsten's dorm.  
  
"Yeah," He looked away shyly. "Lily, it's a promise ring. I wanted to know if you would marry me after we graduate."  
  
James heard the words and turned to flee. Love was such a hoax.  
  
Lily gasped. "Oh Amos!" She glanced at him, her eyes wide. Marriage? Oh God. The rest of my life with Amos. He was husband material, she supposed. Husband material??? Husband material!!!!!! She wasn't ready for a husband! A husband! And what about her parents? "I don't know, Amos. We're so young!"  
  
He nodded. "I know, but Lily, I love you."  
  
Lily closed her eyes. "I can't answer this yet, Amos, I'm not ready yet. Maybe. I don't know."  
  
Voices screamed at her and she shivered. Her whole life?  
  
Amos nodded, but his face seemed distraught. "I understand, Lily. But I would really like it if you would keep the ring. It would mean a lot to me."  
  
Lily nodded. "Of course." She kissed him on the cheek and then turned and fled.  
  
Amos shook his head. Well that didn't go quite as planned.  
  
~*~  
  
James took a swig of ale as he finished the story to his friends. His necklace was back in the box and he was totally drunk. He hiccuped. "She going to marry him. She thinks the ring is from him."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "You don't know that, James. Maybe she said no. You didn't even stay!"  
  
Remus nodded in agreement. "He's right, James. But I think you would be able to find out fairly easily."  
  
James looked at him in drunken confusion. "How?"  
  
"See if she is with him tonight. Usually when a girl turns you down, you don't go to the ball with her!"  
  
His friends nodded in agreement and so a plan was made.  
  
~*~  
  
"Marriage?" Bella said incredulously. "Marriage?"  
  
Lily nodded, her heart feeling torn. She glanced at the ring, which was over on her bed side table. "Oh goodness. I mean, he's incredible. A really great person. I'm sure he would make a great husband! For someone! But I don't think.I mean, it's forever!"  
  
Bella nodded. "I know. Well, don't worry about it. Yet anyway. Just go to the ball and have fun." Her heart went out to her friend, whose heart had once again been stomped on. Though this time it was unintentional.  
  
Just wait and see.  
  
~*~*~  
  
_  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
) ((Ugh! I'm so tired! But anyway, I guess the next chapter will be the ball. I wanted to put it in this one, but I'm so tired and I want to get another chapter up. I'm sorry for cutting it off like this! And for ruining a chance for them to get back together! But you know that love is blind and jealousy is blind, deaf and mute. So anyway, well that's all, I suppose. I'll hurry with the next one so y'all can find out what happens..(I already know!lol  
  
OH! I almost had a heartattack today because I thought that I had lost my disk! Lol I'm so glad I didn't. You should be too..lol my lucky disk! haha  
  
~sweetdreamz 


	10. Goodbye

_ + + _ + + _ ( I'm such a slacker! I'm going to write a full out, kick-ass chapter now! Seven pages atleast! And Its not going to suck either! And ya know what? I'm in the mood for some fluff! So I'm going to hurry this one along! ;)  
  
Okay, well first of all, I changed a few mistakes in my prev. chapters. In chapter 1, I said their birthdays were in 1980, so I changed that. Plus I changed the part about Bella and Sirius, which was in chapter 5.  
  
When is the quidditch world cup? Is it in summer?  
  
I'm going to start addressing my reviewers! Yay for me! Well I'm starting at Chapter 9 so if I miss you, review again and I'll get you! ;)  
  
Avrie, thanks for mentioning the length thing. You're right. I hate reading short chapters, so I better not start writing them a lot.  
  
Kirbee: MAJOR disaster waiting to happen! Note to other readers: DON'T SEND ANONYMOUS GIFTS!  
  
Marauders Map: I love your reviews! We'll see about the ring thing..  
  
Bee: you're right! I actually forgot about that! Now I'm all confused. I think I'm going to go edit that out. It doesn't quite fit right.  
  
Sierra Sutric: (sp?) Amos is stupid, isn't he??  
  
Jujubee: this is your fav story??? Awww! I love you! You are officially in my top reviewers clique! Lol  
  
Beauty Full: For real! Marriage is so scary. I can't imagine getting married at 17.  
  
Ruby:Thanks for caring! Lol ;) I have some mercy, so I'll try!  
  
A.L.S.O: Anytime! Awww thanks so much for saying my story is amazing!  
  
Nicole: you look everyday?? I do that to other ppl's stories! I'm so glad someone does for mine! SCORE!  
  
Tap-Chan: I like my eyeballs where they are! Haha just kidding. Well right when you reviewed, I was typing this, so I guess you won't have to long to wait.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah  
  
And now! Chapter 10!!!!!!! (double digits!)  
  
Innocent Deceptions Chapter 10  
  
Sparkling green, mystic purple, ruby red, shimmery blue. Dress robes of every color filled the girls dorm. In the window-side corner of the seventh year Ravenclaw dorm, a tall blonde girl fixed an anxious red-head's curly hair.  
  
Lily, her hair swept back into an elaborate french knot, with curls tumbling out of it, looked like a queen of some sort. She had that poise, that elegance, that so many strived for, but that she achieved effortlessly. In a slightly shimmery black dress, she looked decidedly classical. Little make-up was required on her finely boned face, but a little lip gloss and clear mascara never hurt anyone.  
  
Bella, on the other hand, looked more like a fairy tale princess than any other human ever has. In a green dress with a cinderella style (poofy) skirt, with a gauzy green wrap, she was very Cinderella-ish. Her hair fell in ringlet curls around her face. Both girls looked like they belonged at a royal ball, but for tonight, just a Hogwarts Yule Ball was all that was required.  
  
"There's something missing," Bella said thoughtfully as she gazed at Lily. Her eyes darted around the room and landed on the ring from James. "This! You must wear this!" She handed the ring to Lily, who slipped it on wordlessly. Then she put a diamond necklace around Lily's throat and smiled. "Very simple. The understated look. I like it!"  
  
Lily got up and looked in the mirror. She stared for a moment then met Bella's eyes in the mirror. Bella's face softened and she said quietly, "Lily, marriage is a gift. A gift that when offered should be accepted with love, affection, and friendship. It can't be taken from someone, it shouldn't be given or accepted without full and certain consent. Forever may seem like a long time, but with the right person it wouldn't be long enough."  
  
Lily's eyes dropped unconciously to the ring on her finger. It said James all over it. Amos had unknowingly given her the answer. Forever may seem like a long time, but with the right person it wouldn't be long enough. The ring caught the light and Lily was calmed by its sparkles. Life with Amos would be confining. A lifetime would be too long. Whether or not true love existed, she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't ruin his life by ruining her own.  
  
Bella smiled as though aware of her decision. "Lily," She said quietly. "I think we ought to go."  
  
Lily nodded and they walked out of the room, down to where their dates were waiting.  
  
Fletcher caught Bella up in a hug and she smacked him away lightly. "Listen, boy." She growled. "If you think I spent this long trying to look this good, just for you to mess it up before we get there.." She cracked a smile. "Now shake my hand or something, you great big oaf!"  
  
Amos met Lily's eyes as she walked down the stairs, looking like a vision from another time. She would be a beautiful wife. His family would approve and God knows he loved her. He walked over and took her hand as she came down the bottom steps. The ring glinted and threw light into his eyes. Where was that from? The ring he had given her was a plain diamond. He met her eyes curiously and her look sobered him. "Amos, we need to talk." She said quietly as she took his arm and left the room after Bella and Fletcher.  
  
She was silent the rest of the way, drawing up the courage she knew she would need.  
  
Forever may seem like a long time, but with the right person it wouldn't be long enough.  
  
She repeated the words over in her head again as they reached the doors of the main hall. The rest of the school was waiting and Lily steeled herself as she entered, knowing that she and Amos would have to open the ball.  
  
They were announced as they entered, (Amos Diggory, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Head Boy escorting Patience Evans, Head Girl also of Ravenclaw.), and made their way to the center of the floor.  
  
The music swirled around Lily's ears as the lights blurred her vision. The song caught her attention and it whirled along with their dance. ~*~ Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old It feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to ~*~  
  
A familiar face caught hers in the crowd and his solemn eyes met her own. James. A silent plea echoed between them and he tore his eyes away and disappeared into the crowd. ~*~ I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to ~*~ "Amos," She said quietly. "I can't marry you."  
  
"Lily, time isn't an issue-I'll wait for you."  
  
"No, Amos. I can't marry you ever." Her pain filled eyes met his own.  
  
~*~ And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you But I'm not giving in this time ~*~  
  
"Amos, if you want your ring back, its yours."  
  
"Lily." He seemed filled with pain, but unable to comprehend. "I should have suspected. You weren't even wearing the ring I gave you."  
  
Her face paled and she scanned the crowd. James. Oh James. I'm not-It's not what you think. "What do you mean? This is the only ring I got this morning."  
  
Amos turned his torment to the back of his head. "The only ring? Didn't you find the black velvet ring box in your jewelry box?"  
  
"I-" Lily couldn't answer. "No, I didn't." ~*~ Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to... ~*~  
  
The song was coming to an end and so were his dreams of Lily. James watched her from a dark corner as she and Amos stared deep into each other's eyes. Did she say yes? Was she getting married? Questions whirred around his mind and he closed his eyes for a brief moment to try to contain his thoughts.  
  
~*~ And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star ~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, Amos"  
  
"I-I understand, Lily."  
  
The music ended and Lily leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Thank you, Amos. For everything."  
  
"Lily," His voice caught. "I'd like you to see the ring now and then get it back. I want this to be closed."  
  
"Of course, Amos." She nodded and as they left the dance floor, she led him up to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Shock registered on James' face. They were leaving? Did he need more finalization than that? Lily had moved on indefinately. He turned and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. This part of his life was over. He would go back to London tonight, move back into his old flat, and prepare for quidditch. And try to forget about Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily popped open the black box. Sparkling letters filled the air.  
  
Lily-I love you. Will you marry me?  
  
She closed the box and turned to Amos, tears running down her face. "I am sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
He cut her off and took the box from her. "Lily, it's okay. Now let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily looked around the Great Hall, excitement sparkling in her eyes.  
  
She found a familiar person, not the one she was looking for, standing over near the punch bowl. With Bella trailing behind, she quickly made her way over.  
  
"Sirius," She said breathlessly. "Where's James?"  
  
Sirius looked at her with surprise. "Lily, is that you? Gosh, you look different."  
  
Lily smiled. "Oh, Sirius, this is Arabella."  
  
Sirius nodded at her. "You look just like your sisters. Ava and Ana, right? Anyway," he shrugged. "This is Remus." Remus smiled and looked very closely at Bella. She blushed and looked down.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius. "So have you seen James?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "He was here earlier, but I think he left."  
  
Lily's face fell. "Did he say why?"  
  
Sirius searched her eyes. "Well, Lily. I think it was something about you getting married."  
  
Lily gasped. "Married?"  
  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Well, he said something about it."  
  
"Oh God." She groaned. "I'm --." She stared outside the window and stopped her sentence as someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Evans," The voice of Dumbledore rumbled behind her. "I have some news. I would like for you to come to my office for a moment."  
  
She shared a look with Bella and walked away mouthing, meet me in the dorm.  
  
Bella glanced up at Sirius and Remus. "Well, I think I am going to follow her up now. I've never seen Dumbledore act that way before." She quickly said good night and hurried off, her shyness getting the best of her.  
  
Sirius shrugged and turned back to the food. "Well that was weird. She never did tell us if she was getting married or not."  
  
Remus nodded. "No, she didn't. It didn't sound like it, but it looked like it earlier. Oh well, who knows. Arabella is gorgeous." He stared after he absent-mindedly. Sirius smacked him. "My friends are all going after 17 year olds. What is up with this?"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat in front of his desk as he fiddled with something. "Professor?" She questioned. "Why am I here?"  
  
He abruptly dropped the item and stared into her eyes, his blue eyes full of sadness. "Patience. I hate to be the one to tell you this and I sincerely wish this hadn't happened." He looked away. "I received a letter from the ministry. There had been another attack, this time on a family of muggles."  
  
Lily watched him with horror. "Muggles?"  
  
"Yes. Lily, your family was attacked on Christmas morning. Your sister survives."  
  
Tears filled her eyes and overflowed as she tried to register the information.  
  
"Your aunt will take care of you this summer. You will be given as much time off from your studies as you need for the funeral and anything else you need to do."  
  
She stood immediately. "I-Thank you." She turned and fled as she heard him say, "I'm sorry."  
  
Once in her dorm she flung herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Her parents were gone? What about her promise? What about the year she was supposed to spend with them? Her sweet mother and her caring father. Gone. Diminished. Voldemorte. I never told them I loved them often enough. I lost the time I had with them. I didn't appreciate them. I caused this.  
  
The door creaked open and she heard Bella's footfalls as she made her way over. Bella put hand on her back and silently let her best friend cry. She didn't ask what was wrong, but she probably knew. Best friends had a sense like that. Lily picked up her head and buried it in Bella's shoulder. Heavier footfalls entered the room and an arm encircled her back. Instinctively, she knew it was Fletcher. Surrounded by their loving presence, she fell asleep, still sobbing.  
  
  
  
((Ouch! Definitely not the fluff that I set out to write. Well anyway, this is a longer chapter. Anyway, I guess that's all for this one!  
  
When is the World Cup??? Late summer, right?  
  
Review!  
  
~sweetdreamz 


	11. Seeing The Light

.  
  
Avrie: you're definitely on a caffeine high! Lol I think so too. I've changed my mind, so I don't need it now..  
  
Jujubee: frustrating story?( **sniff* no soup for you.lol jk  
  
Martini addict: its coming!  
  
Catamonga Pidgeons: Thank you so much!!! I'm starting Lily's Diary now! Its really good! I'll review when I finish!  
  
Hayley Mills: Yeah, a lot of ppl have an owl coming that informs the student about their parents death, but to me that seems a little harsh. Oh well.  
  
Beauty Full: I'm trying! There are a few things I have to do first. I think it will be 2 more sad chapters, alright. I'll make it one long one. Her parents just died, she can't be happy yet. And I have my ending planned, so it may take a little while. But I'll hurry it up.  
  
Briar Rose: Isn't it totally Sirius? I love Sirius! He is so funny. They'll never get back together. I'm planning to have an angsty story that has 25 chapters. KIDDING!  
  
Ruby: I'm working on it. I'm the author, and I want them to meet a certain way at a certain time. Certain things have to happen. Satisfied? I was tempted to give you a sign..  
  
Anyway, like I was saying. I think this story is going to have 14-15 chapters total. I might to a sequel or a prequel, I don't know. But so here is the promised last sad chapter.  
  
  
  
Innocent Deceptions Chapter 11  
  
The motions of life aren't that hard to go through. Just walking around in a daze, writing a few words on a test, and sleeping. Food wasn't that important. Neither was talking. Gradually, friends lose interest and decide you have changed. Eventually, you're alone.  
  
In the past two months, Lily had been home and had returned within two weeks. Her house was for sale and her sister was living with her boyfriend. Petunia had almost attacked her at the funeral. She had ranted about this all being her fault and if she hadn't been a freak it never would have happened. Lily sank into the deepest depression she had ever known. When Petty had raved and screamed, her aunt had stood by her side and murmured encouragement. But Lily knew better. She knew it was her fault. She was one of the only muggle-blooded students in Hogwart's. Voldemorte hated muggles. It was her fault. She deserved to be alone.  
  
Lily was waiting for that. She wanted to be alone. All alone, where she couldn't get hurt and no one could hurt her. But Bella and Fletcher, as well as Apple Bones and Mary Stall, wouldn't let her be. Bella and Apple got her ready in the morning and made her eat meals. Fletcher took her to her classes and bugged her about her notes. Mary made her smile, when the last thing she wanted was to be sad. So with her friends keeping her alive and her parents death keeping her lost in despair, she was more alive than she wanted to be.  
  
Mary sat her down in a chair in front of the fireplace and Bella, Fletcher, and Apple filed in. They circled around her and finally all sat down. Fletcher elbowed Bella and she began to speak.  
  
"Lily, I don't know what you've been through. It has never happened to me before. Watching you go through it was one of the most horrible things I have ever witnessed. But this isn't how it is supposed to be. It has been almost two months, Lily. You've been to the funeral, but your goodbye was left behind."  
  
Apple was crying now and she looked up at Lily and took off where Bella had stopped. "Lily, I know this is hard to accept. I know. My parents were killed in an attack in fourth year. They had done nothing wrong, Lily. Nothing. They had quiet jobs with the ministry. Then one day, boom. They were gone. I know how it is, Lily. And I know you can survive this. Yes, it will change you. Things will seem more important. You will tell people that you love them more often."  
  
"There are people that love you, Lily. Four of us are here, but you know that there are countless others." Fletcher started now. "Lily, I knew your parents. They were unbeleiveable. Do you remember when my parents couldn't buy me a broom for the quidditch team? Your parents bought me a broom. They were so generous, a lot like you. They appreciated their friends and their family. I can't remember you leaving the house a single time without them telling you they loved you."  
  
Mary sniffed and took her own turn. "I didn't know your parents, Lily. But to me they seemed like the kind of people who enjoyed life, who loved life, and who appreciated love. Love surrounds you, sweetie."  
  
Tears fell down Lily's face. Her parents were everything her friends had said and more. Finally, she choked out through her sobs, "But its my fault they're dead! I killed them!"  
  
Bella shook her head. "NO, Lily. You didn't kill them. If you did anything for them, you made their life better. You were a light for them."  
  
Apple was crying now too. "Voldemorte killed them, Lily. Not you."  
  
Lily cried now, but for once, since their death, she understood. She knew that she couldn't waste her life. It would be another victory for Voldemorte. He didn't deserve that victory. She would fight. "Thank you." She said softly. "I love you all." She reached down and gave them each a hug. "You've given me my life back." ~*~  
  
The next day, Lily sat on her bed, her hands shaking as she pulled out a letter. A letter she had received from James, soon after the ball. She opened it and reread it once more.  
  
-Lily, I heard about your parents and I wanted you to know that I am so sorry. If they were anything like you, then they had to be incredible people. I want to tell you so much, but I'm afraid the time isn't right. If you need someone, know that I'm always here. Despite everything, Lily, I still love you. I'd really like to see you. You could owl me, if you want to talk more. If you don't want to see me ever again, I understand. Good luck with everything, even if it is marriage. Love, James  
  
Lily folded it carefully back up. What had James thought when she didn't owl him back? Back then, she hadn't considered herself worthy to be loved and thought that she would be insulting her parents memory by loving again. Her friends had proved those thoughts to be wrong. Now she had to decide how to approach James.  
  
Apple, Bella, Fletcher, and Mary were the truest friends she had known. Smiling, she went down into the common room, where they all sat, throwing food at each other. Seeing her they stopped, but Lily picked up a handful of popcorn and hurled it at them. She grinned at them and they all grinned back. "So," She said, "What have I missed?"  
  
Fletcher threw a cracker at Bella. "Bella is in love!"  
  
She caught the cracker and threw it back. "Shut up! So are you!" Mary blushed at this and looked down, before shyly meeting Fletcher's eyes.  
  
Lily gasped. "Fletcher? You and Mary? That is so sweet!" She leapt up to give them both hugs.  
  
Then she looked suspiciously at Bella. "What's this about you?" She raised an eyebrow, a habit she had picked up from James.  
  
Bella blushed. "Well, I.I am uh, kinda seeing Remus."  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. "Remus? James' Remus?"  
  
Bella nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Lily smothered her friend in a hug. "That's incredible!"  
  
Bella shoved her off, grinning. "Shut up. He and James are playing quidditch together now."  
  
Lily looked at her in surprise. "James is playing quidditch? Are you serious?"  
  
Apple laughed. "Yes, she's serious! He's only been the star chaser in almost every game since he joined the team."  
  
Mary laughed. "Have you heard about Amos?"  
  
Lily's smile fell, and she said, somewhat anxiously, "No. What about him?"  
  
Fletcher snorted. "He's dating Kirsten again."  
  
Lily laughed aloud. "They're perfect! She'll listen to him and he'll worship her every step! They'll love each other!"  
  
"How about Apple?" She said finally as her laughs subsided.  
  
Apple shrugged. "I'm just looking." She winked. "Window shopping, you know?"  
  
"SO!" Bella stood up and dragged Lily out of her chair. "I think it's time to go celebration shopping!"  
  
"Shopping?" Lily frowned. "Where? How? It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
Apple shook her head and sighed. "Ah. An innocent."  
  
Bella grinned and pulled Lily out into the hall, the rest of their friends following.  
  
~*~  
  
They emerged from the tunnel in the basement of Zonko's. "Where," Lily gasped breathlessly, "Did you find that?"  
  
Bella smiled impishly. "Remus told me about it."  
  
As they snuck upstairs, Lily's mind was whirring. "Bella?" She asked cautiously. "When is Remus and James' next game?"  
  
Bella laughed. "They play in Paris next Saturday." She shared a look with Lily and laughed. "Maybe we should go."  
  
Fletcher smiled. "Of course we should." Bella smacked him lightly. "Oh hush."  
  
Mary cleared her throat. "Anyway! Tonight isn't about James or Remus or quidditch. It's about Lily." She smiled at her friend. "So, Lily. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Lily looked thoughtfully around the street. A smile lit her face. "I believe Friday is Kareoke night at the Three Broomsticks, right?"  
  
Apple shuddered. "NO! Of course it isn't. That's a tool of the devil, Lily. THE DEVIL!"  
  
Bella laughed. "Yes, actually."  
  
~*~  
  
"OH come on, Fletcher! I want to see you and Mary perform!" She turned to Mary. "Mary, you said this night was about me and what I want. I want to see you sing."  
  
Mary groaned. "You're right, I suppose. So Fletcher," She asked looking down at the list of songs. "What shall it be?" Fletcher pointed and she rolled her eyes.  
  
On stage, they each picked up a mike.  
  
"War!" Fletcher bellowed with feeling.  
  
"Huh." Mary said flatly.  
  
"What is it good for?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Mary yawned.  
  
Lily laughed and applauded them after they were done. "Great job, Fletcher! I didn't know you could perform! Very enthusiastic, Mary."  
  
After a late night and all of them performing at least once, they all snuck back into the school. The girls made their way to the dorm and Fletcher mumbled about everyone abandoning him. As they got ready for bed, Lily whispered to Bella about James. She handed her the letter and Bella grinned ecstatically. "It is all going to work out!" She whispered fiercely.  
  
"I think I want to surprise him." Lily said, her eyes shining. "We should go to the game, and when you go to find Remus after it, I'll talk to James."  
  
I'll talk to James..she thought, smiling unstoppably. I'm in love..She laughed.  
  
Boy, I think I am in love with you, I been doing silly things when it comes to you  
  
A few lines of the song she had performed caught in her mind. She looked down at the ring that was still on her finger. James, she thought as though trying to send it to him. I love you.  
  
~*~  
  
((Alright, not as long as I had planned! I guess I'm in a hurry to get to the happy part too. ;) Well, the only problem is-There might only be one more chapter! NOOOO! Lol I think I will have to start planning after that. I don't want to end this story! *Sniff* So is it getting happier??? Well, I'll update soon. I think I'll have the next chapter up by Monday atleast. I might have it up today! We'll see.. 


	12. Guided By Your Heart

_  
  
)  
  
(  
  
(  
  
)  
  
)  
  
(  
  
)(  
  
)(  
  
((Okay! I have been thoroughly disgusted with my last pathetic attempts at chapters! They are pathetic! So, now, I ask you (my readers) to forgive me!!!!!!!! Lol Seriously. I have decided that this chapter can't be less than 6 pages long. And You're finally getting some l/j action! ::wink:()  
  
Innocent Deceptions  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Lily!!" Bella screamed as she jumped up and down. "Lily! We're going!" She catapulted through the hall and landed on a very surprised Lily. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I SAID WE'RE GOING!!!!!!"  
  
Lily pulled the letter out of Bella's hand. "Blah blah blah..Sure, you can have five tickets for the game! I'll see you in Paris!" She leapt on Apple and Bella at the same time and Apple pulled in Mary and with Mary was Fletcher. "We're going to Paris! We're going to Paris!" Lily chanted as they swung around in a circle. Finally, Fletcher broke away. "Lily, that's enough." He whined. "You're making me look bad."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, you surrounded by gorgeous girls makes you look horrible." Fletcher smiled at this and tried to pull them back into a circle. Bella laughed. "Fletcher, stop molesting. You have a girlfriend, munchie!" He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.  
  
"Transfiguration is next. La la la." Bella sang in a tune known only to herself as they walked towards their class. Lily walked most of the way with them, then went to her charms class which was just a little way away. "Charms for Lily. Da da da da!" Bella kept going, regardless of the slightly 'odd' looks the rest of the school was giving her. "Paris in two days! Tlo lo lo lo lo. Quidditch is the greatest. Dwa da da da."  
  
Bella had been known for her eccentric personality ever since the first quidditch game. She had painted a muggle rowboat Ravenclaw's colors, and then had sailed around the field with a little help from Lily on the flying charm. Lily had also charmed it to avoid hitting objected, but she felt it unnecessary to mention this precaution to Bella. Bella would probably claim it was unneeded and she was wasting her skill, when she could be oh, say fixing Bella's hair.  
  
Lily giggled at her friend and waved at Professor McGonagol as the rest of the group entered the Transfiguration room. McGonagol gave her a rare smile and Lily was on her way.  
  
"Ah, Lily!" Professor Flitwick chirped as she arrived. "How are you this fine day? Doing well, I hope! Good good. Now, today, I would rather like to see if you could do a empathy charm." Lily sat down in amusement. He started every class like that. Asking how she was, then continuing. But he did mean well. And she really learned things from him. She quickly focused on him again, knowing that otherwise she would soon be lost.  
  
"An empathy charm basically makes the user of the charm an empathy for a given amount of time. The length of time depends on the ability of the caster. The charm is very fickle however and I am often unable to use one. It is one of the charms that works best if you already have that ability, because then it just enhances your already present abilities."  
  
Lily nodded and he continued. "The words to the charm are 'amigis donere'. Supposedly, in Latin, it means to give to the spirit. Which may be why it works so well with people who already have that talent. Ready to try?"  
  
Lily nodded and pulled out her wand. "Amigis donere." She intoned quietly as she closed her eyes and waved her wand slightly backward. She opened her eyes cautiously, knowing that she might not find things as she expected them to be. Suddenly, Professor Flitwick was glowing! Really, literally, glowing a very soft, pale blue! "Professor! I'm seeing colors! Is that supposed to happen?" The light blue Flitwick started jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh Lily! That's perfect! That means that you see aura's as well!" He was now twittering somewhat like a bluebird. Lily suppressed a laugh. "There have been rumors that the spell can have that kind of an effect, but no one has had that ability in the entire time we have recorded records of such spells!" Lily viewed him carefully. He was now concealing something, she was sure. "Lily," he began slowly. "Would you mind trying another spell?" He was concealing.glee? Why was he bothering? She grinned to herself. She liked this charm.  
  
She nodded. "Of course." He slowly flipped through an old manuscript that he had been getting a few of her more complicated spells from. "The spell is Feyore Fugere. A French wizard created it, so you must include the accent. Feyore Fugere." He repeated the spell once more, and she nodded. "Feyore-" As she began, she heard, or perhaps felt, him mutter a spell under his breath as well. "--fugere!" she finished with a flourish. She flicked her wand, as always, but this time, the spell seemed to toll her mind. She felt her power pulsing within her. No, actually, she saw the power pulsing within her. She looked curiously over at her professor's. He had power too, but it was pulsing at slower intervals and with less strength.  
  
Ye gods, her head was aching from this spell. Perhaps it was both spells at once. Though two spells had never made her tired before. The blue, pulsing light coming from Flitwick and the brilliant gold coming from herself, was driving her mad. She quickly ended them both.  
  
"Professor? What was that?" She looked at him suspiciously. "And what did you say when I was saying the spell?" The professor smiled at his prized pupil. And so the pupil usurps the teacher. Even so, he thought, I am filled with pride. "That spell, Lily, disabled your wand."  
  
At her gasp of fury, he chuckled. "No, not permanently. Your wand will be fine as soon as you say the counter charm. Now Lily, please, try a simple spell without using your wand." She stared at him crazily. Surely he knew that the only wizard able to do wandless magic was Merlin! He was bloody insane! Her favorite professor had gone off the deep end. Sighing, she put her wand on the table. "Wingardium leviosa." She said it perfectly and flicked her finger at the professor. He floated into the air. Merlin, her head hurt again. Professor Flitwick was screeching now. "Lily! Put me down! I say! Put me down!" She looked at him in amazement, finally bringing him down from where he was currently floating near the ceiling.  
  
"Lily! I must tell Dumbledore!" As soon as he reached the ground, the short man ran for the door. Lily sighed and got up as well. Now her head hurt. Horribly. And what was all of this about wandless magic? It was impossible! Surely he knew that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily, I know this must come as a surprise to you." Dumbledore said as he looked at her. Currently, his office was full of all of her teachers, one or two of them sobbing about 'how they were so proud'. "It comes as a surprise to us all. We all knew you were bright, of course. But to be able to do wandless magic." He shook his head. "That is an honor that is bestowed rarely. Perhaps once in a millennium. However, this century, we have had two Merlins, as they are known." His gaze fell upon a figure surrounded by shadows. He slowly walked forward. "Lily, this is Alastor Moony. He is the head Auror."  
  
Auror?? Lily's mind was flying. First they tell her that she has some wonderful rare talent, and now they were introducing her to a real Auror?? And it had to be the Head Auror, didn't it? Just when she was confused out of her mind. That's just how it happens. A job she had been dreaming about ever since the attack on her parents. But now he would see her at her worst! Why is that just how life goes?  
  
"Lily," His gravelly voice fell oddly in her ears, and quite suddenly, his young face turned into a old haggard face with one glass eyeball. She shivered as the vision passed. She had never been prone to premonitions before, but that sure felt like one. "Lily, you have a gift that is needed by our Ministry right now. We would like you to consider taking a job there as an Auror, after your time at Hogwarts is up." He shared a look with Dumbledore. "We also feel you should be trained thoroughly in the use of this gift. Professor Dumbledore himself, as well as Professors Flitwick and McGonagol will help you train this gift. You will be taken out of classes that aren't quite as urgent." He winked at her and she smiled. His blue eyes were unconcerting, but he seemed like a very nice person. "Now Lily, I would really like to know if you would ever consider taking a job in the ministry. As an Auror."  
  
Lily's eyes brightened. "Well, you know my parents.I mean, I would. I mean, yes! I would love to be an Auror." She could finally avenge her parents' death.  
  
Alastor Moody smiled. "Very good. I somehow thought you would feel that way." The other professors and he quickly left, leaving her alone with Dumbledore. "Professor?" She questioned wearily. "Who was the other Merlin?" She looked at him questioningly. Was it Dumbledore himself?  
  
"Lily, my dear." He met her gaze. "It is Voldemort."  
  
So, she thought as she lay in her bed that night, she is his equal. Very interesting. Perhaps revenge was possible.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning and she rolled over groaning. Then she remembered what day it was. It was Saturday! Quidditch in Paris! She jumped up and hopped from bed to bed singing. "Quidditch in Paris for me today! Quidditch to see the man of my dreams!" She ended in a falsetto voice as pillows were hurled at her. Mary groaned and got up. "Lily, what are you spazing about?" Apple yelled from beneath the pillows.  
  
Clothes! Oh no! she had nothing to wear! She ran over to the closet they all shared and quickly fished through it. What to wear.what to wear. "You're wearing this." A sleepy sounding Bella said from behind her. Bella handed her two boxes and Lily grabbed them both. "Bella you're the bestest friend a girl could have! Ever! Truly!" Bella nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yes. Tear, tear. Now open the boxes." She yawned slowly. "It's to early.."  
  
Lily quickly ripped off the brightly colored wrapping paper and pulled out a thick sweater that glimmered green and light blue, the colors of James' quidditch team, the London Majors. ((Yes, I did just make that up. Sorry, if I was a nice person, I would go check the quidditch book. But I'm not, so it is okay.))  
  
Then she pulled out a pair of jeans from Buffalo, which was a popular muggle brand, and a belt and a cute purse. "Bella, you're the greatest! I love it! It's perfect." She hugged her friend. Bella shoved her off the bed. "Yes, yes. Now go start getting ready. You'll never be prepared in time, otherwise."  
  
"Come with me." Lily pleaded. "I need help! I need advice! How to do my hair?? What if I look bad?" It's the first time you've seen James since school! Her mind was whirling, the events of last night mainly forgotten. Bella sighed again. "I knew you would say that. I knew it."  
  
The two girls quickly (for them, not for anyone else) applied their make up, got dressed, fixed each other's hair, and were actually ready in just under three hours! Apple and Mary had gotten up in the meantime and had gotten dressed in approximately an hour. Then they went to pick up Fletcher, who looked like he had only been awake for ten minutes (which was actually realistic).  
  
Finally, now that they were all ready, they all leaned in an gripped the port-key that would take them to Lily's aunt's house. After the first quick jerk behind their navel, they were there painlessly. Lily's aunt was sitting in the living room. "Aunt Marie!" Lily yelled cheerfully. "Darling! I must paint you again soon! You have changed so much!" Lily's aunt sniffed and Lily's friends shared amused glances. "Aunt Marie, these are my friends, Bella, Apple, Fletcher, and Mary. They're from my school. Guys, this is my Aunt Marie."  
  
Lily's aunt led them to the kitchen where a lunch was set out. Biscuits, jelly, cereal, lasagna, and a dish of what looked like rice pudding was there. Fletcher shrugged and dug in, as did Apple. Mary and Bella shared a look of surprise, but then ate as well. Lily, who was used to it by now, had a bit of everything.  
  
The meal was quickly scarfed down, since everyone was anxious to get to the quidditch match. She quickly hugged her aunt and left the apartment. Lily pointed out all of the sites in the city that they passed. "See? You can see the tip of the Eiffel tower from here."  
  
After looking for just over half an hour, they finally found the designated spot for the match. Lily and Bella were frantic because they were 20 minutes away from being late! Too close in Lily's mind!  
  
~*~  
  
James sat nervously in the locker room, half-listening to his coach and half worrying. He didn't know why really, but he was decidedly nervous. Remus punched him on the back as usual. "Buddy boy, you nervous?" But instead of his usual tradition (Of course not. You nervous? Naw. I wanna play. You wanna play?) He sort of coughed and said. "You never know." Remus grinned at his friend. "I know.something..you.don't know." He spoke slowly as though trying to infuriate James (which he was)  
  
James frowned. "What do you know?" Remus shrugged. "Nothing really. Just that Bella was gonna bring a few friends to the game today." James coughed. "Bella? As in Arabella Figg? Lily's best friend, Bella?" Remus sighed and looked curiously at his fingernails. "Yeah. That's the one."  
  
James glanced quickly in the mirror. Oh god. He was finally going to see Lily again. Finally. He had to play perfectly. After everything that happened, they were definitely going to have a serious conversation, and it might as well happen after he had impressed her. A little.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily, Bella, Fletcher, Mary, and Apple piled into the front row seats that Remus had got them. "Look! They're coming out!" The friends cheered ecstatically as the Majors entered the field. After going through a few impressive looking drills, they all flew more slowly. James glanced around the crowd. Where was she? He caught a mane of red hair and smiled as he saw Lily. Lily looked up, following James around with her eyes. Then, his eyes caught hers and he winked at her and mouthed, Here's looking at you, kid. Lily smiled, blushing remembering the joke he had made about that muggle movie. Kid, don't look at me! She mouthed back. He smiled tentatively and flew away.  
  
She followed him the entire time, even when the other team came on the field to warm-up. The match was starting now and James was poised, totally ready to play. She smiled at his concentration. God, it felt so good to look at him again! She fingered the ring that she always wore. Or that she had worn since the night of the ball.  
  
~*~  
  
The game was in play and the Chudley Cannons were losing by thirty points. In order for them to be in the running for the World Cup, they had to win by atleast 200 points. Their seeker was tiring quickly, and James knew that he had to act quickly. Remus had the ball, but three players surrounded him. "Moony!" James called, grateful to have a nickname that no one else would recognize when he used it. James flew above Remus' head. Remus looked up in shook, but quickly threw him the ball. James raced toward the basket. It was him and the keeper now. James faked to the left, then zipped to the right. But then he zapped back to the left again and shot the ball. An orange jersey hurtled out of nowhere, knocking him off his broom. He caught it with one hand, and quickly pulled himself back up.  
  
"The shot is good. Penalty shot also awarded." The referee spoke, his voice magically enhanced. The crowd erupted in cheers and the seeker looked at him gratefully. James lined up. It was him and the keeper, once again. This time, the plan etched in his mind, he started out the same way. To the left, then to the right. But instead of going back to the left, he did a slight twitch to the left, which the keeper followed, but in the same motion threw the quaffle to the right. The elation of victory rising in his chest as he shot was declared good, he looked down into the stands, his eyes magically drawn to Lily. She smiled and mouthed, Here's looking at you, kid. He quickly grinned and mouthed his reply. Remus was beside him now. "Come on, James. The game isn't over yet."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily couldn't wait for the game to be over. A smile was stuck on her face as the seeker caught the snitch. The stadium erupted in cheers and she grinned ecstatically as the teams flew to the ground and shook hands.  
  
"Come on, Lily!" A few other fans were going out onto the field and Lily nervously picked at her hair. "Do I look okay?" She asked hurriedly. "Arabella Figg, if you let me go out there looking horrid, I'll never forgive." Bella rolled her eyes. "You look spectacular. Now let's go."  
  
Remus walked over to Bella immediately, and gave her a quick hug and kiss. Lily's heart beat quickened as she saw James walking over toward her. Why couldn't they be like Remus and Bella? Was it that hard? James walked the final feet, slightly hesitantly. "Lily." He said just that word, but to Lily loads of feeling was put in it. Her hand was tingling and she quickly looked down at it. His gaze followed her own. "I'm glad that's the only ring you have on." He carefully took her hand into his own, holding her eyes the whole time. She pulled her hand away and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh God. James, I've missed you and I-" "Lily," He was so happy to have her in his arms again, but her slowly pulled back. They couldn't make the same mistake they had last time. "I think we ought to talk first."  
  
Oh, he didn't know the half of it  
  
CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha! So funny! I'll update soon.don't worry! ::Wink:: 


	13. Finding An Endless Love

_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_ _  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_ ((A/N: Wow. Long time, no see! Well, I'm sure a fair number of you hate me now because I don't have a really good excuse. The sky didn't fall, I didn't break every last one of my fingers. Nothing like that. Basically we got a new computer that didn't have Microsoft Word so I couldn't read my disk. Plus, I was being lazy. And I've had some health issues. But that's not important and I'm taking up precious space that my story could have! Since I've made you wait for so long, I've decided this is going to be the chapter of all chapters. Ladies and gentlemen, put on your seatbelts. It's gonna be a long ride)) _  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_ _ Chapter 13 True Love Conquers All  
  
Lily leaned against a bridge, her knuckles white, her heart pounding. She glanced around and looked at the quaint little bridge she was leaning on, one of her childhood favorites. Ironic, isn't it? She thought briefly, a moment's respite from what she had to say. You can go to a place every day for months and then, you can't even remember its name. I suppose that's love. Wanting to smile, Lily looked at James, meeting his eyes quickly and then dropping them to the floor.  
  
A deep breath and then she began. "James, I was wrong about a lot of things. I don't.I didn't." Oh heavens. This was getting to be so hard. "That night at the club, you weren't what you are now. To me, I mean. I was a high school girl who had gotten into a club for the first time. I didn't think the things I told you would have any impact on my future. Truthfully, I doubted you would have much impact on my future. Shows how you can be wrong sometimes." She took a pause and looked at James. He was looking intently at her, his blue eyes dark with sadness.  
  
She started to speak once more, but he interrupted her. "Lily, you're taking all the blame for something that is as just as much, if not more, my fault. You never precisely lied to me. Months ago, I couldn't have admitted that. Now, when I run through our first conversations, you told me a somewhat exclusive truth. Not exactly lying, just not everything. I shouldn't have automatically assumed everything I had. But that's not what my real problem was. I was most wrong about being angry when I should have been calmer. I shouldn't have yelled at you that day in my office. I realize now how hard it must have been to confront me like that. It took courage and I should have been strong enough to listen to what you have to say."  
  
He felt her hand rest on his. "I should have told you earlier." She said, as her brilliant green eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around her. "We both should have done things differently." He responded. But that wasn't all they needed to say and they both knew it. His arms tightened instinctively. "Kirsten was not something I'm proud of. It was my pathetic attempt at showing you that I didn't need you. It is probably the worst thing I have ever done, and one of the few that was done intentionally to hurt someone I loved." She quivered, unsure of the subject and of the response she should make. "Lily, I would understand if you never forgive me, but I pray that you will. There has never been anything I have been more sorry about."  
  
Tears escaped from her eyes, "Oh James, haven't you realized I already have?" James wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Lily, I don't know what happened between you and Amos. But I know that you didn't marry him, and that for some reason, I have been granted a second chance. I hope you know that I never intend to let you go." He smiled, but his eyes remained solemn, knowing that Lily, the one true love of his life, was more important than anything at all. More important than life itself.  
  
Lily smiled at him, overcome by a joy beyond any she had ever known. Mum and Dad, he's truly wonderful. I wish you could have met him. Now, more than ever, she knew that if she didn't take advantage of life, of living, Voldemort would have another victory. Love, ancient and true, could overcome whatever it is that might be in their future. "James, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You mean the world to me. Life without that love, would be empty."  
  
James burst into a true smile. He kissed her gently. Pulling away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box she had given him months ago. "Lily, I stopped wearing this when you didn't answer my letter. I thought you were through with me and I didn't think it was right to hold on to something that you didn't want me to have. I always meant to send it back to you, but I couldn't. It meant too much to me."  
  
A wondrous look on her face, Lily reached forward and opened the box. She took out the necklace and laid it face down on his palm. "Did you ever notice the edging of pale gold on my ring? Or the edging of red gold on the back of this?" Feeling like something big, something important was about to happen, she fumbled with her ring as she took it off. Pressing it into the back, she heard something engage with a click. Nothing happened? She thought quizzically. ::Actually, yes, something did,: James replied. His eyes were riveted on hers, and it was obvious he wasn't moving his lips. ::James?:: Lily thought incredulously. ::Lily.:: His eyes lit up. ::Telepathy, Lil. I hear you. I can tell what you're feeling. Are you okay with this?:: Lily smiled at him. ::Okay with it? James,I.oh.wonder what this does..::  
  
She twisted the ring slightly and sparks flew into the air, quickly forming words.  
  
Light A fire filled merlin Her coal covered knight Dark A merlin of no color With fear as his ally Only the bright Will conquer the dark  
  
The words stopped. Lily trembled. ::Do you know about the merlins, James?::  
  
::Dumbledore told me, Lily. You have a great destiny.::  
  
::As do you.::  
  
::As does our.::James trailed off.  
  
Lily smiled. ::I know.::  
  
::Lily, I want to say something to you. Not think it.::  
  
"Yes, James?" She smiled at him as he blushed. He stuttered. "Well, I didn't know if I could talk or not."  
  
She pulled her ring away from his necklace, and after slipping her ring on, she clasped the necklace around him.  
  
"Just that I love you, Lily. I really love you." James said quietly.  
  
"Oh James, I love you too." She kissed him, letting the moment seep into them both.  
  
"Jeez, Remus. They work fast, don't they?" A female voice said loudly from the other side of the bridge.  
  
Lily reluctantly let go. "Well Bell, I suppose we do!" She called backwards.  
  
"That's nice." Bella's happiness was obvious. "Want to go get some dinner?"  
  
"Sure." Lily said. "That'd be great." James finished for her. They shared a secret smile and headed off to join their friends, knowing that their world was perfect and that in that moment, nothing could go wrong.  
  
~*~ ~ _  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_ ((It took a while. Was it worth it? Lemme know!}} 


End file.
